Hanna Evans? Nej, Potter
by Tiger97
Summary: Hanna Evans växte upp lyckligt med sin "mormor", men en dag i maj förändras allt.
1. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

Det lilla biblioteket var fyllt av dammiga böcker, gamla tidningar och fåtöljer på de mest konstiga ställena. Hanna Evans hade hittat sin favoritplats redan första gången hon var här, när hon var sju. Längst in, dold bakom en bokhylla, stod en stor mjuk fåtölj, klädd i mörkrött tyg. Någon hade väl ställt den där för att den var i vägen. Ingen kunde ju sitta i den, inte om man inte var liten och mager som Hanna. Hon kröp helt enkelt igenom första hyllplanet i bokhyllan framför. Den här dagen var inte ett dugg annorlunda från något annat av hennes besök. Hon kröp under hyllan och satte sig tillrätta, med hakan vilandes på knäna och det armbågslånga svarta håret vilandes på ryggen. Hon drog ut en slumpmässig bok, bakifrån, och öppnade den på sida 65. Den visade sig handla om ödlor och var faktiskt ganska intressant. Efter en timme kollade hon på klockan och suckade. Hon borde gå hem. Men Emma var inte ensam hemma. Emma var den ganska gamla gumman som tagit hand om Hanna sedan hon var knappt två månader, då hennes föräldrar dött. Till alla som frågade sa Hanna att Emma var hennes mormor. Emma var lugn och vänlig och bakade ofta småkakor, som vilken mormor som helst. Särskilt nu i veckan hade burkar blivit fyllda i rasande fart. Allt för hennes son, Liam, som kommit för att hälsa på. Han var en blond man på ca fyrtio år, med en reslig kroppsbyggnad och blå ögon. Hanna hade ju känt honom sedan hon var liten, även om han bara dök upp någon gång om året, och hon hade alltid gillat honom. Och han verkade gilla henne. Men när han dök upp för ett par dagar sedan, var han mycket stel och log aldrig sitt smittande leende. Han sa inte mycket heller. Hanna kände sig ganska obekväm i hans närvaro, och hade tagit till flykten till biblioteket så ofta som möjligt. Hon var inte alls sugen på att gå hem. Men stängningsdags närmade sig och hon ville absolut inte bli inlåst här – igen. Förra året lyckades hon somna i fåtöljen och ingen brydde sig ju om att kolla efter småflickor där, så hon hade spenderat en kall natt i ett mörkt bibliotek. När någon äntligen kom för att öppna, morgonen därpå, hade hon gömt sig precis vid ytterdörren och slunkit ut så fort som möjligt. Nej, det ville hon verkligen inte återuppleva. Hon ställde tillbaka boken i hyllan och kröp ut från sitt gömställe. Hon gick sakta längs hyllorna. Men borta vid barn-och-ungdomsböckerna hörde hon plötsligt två röster. Två av de röster hon minst av allt ville höra.

"Såg du vad hon hade på sig igår?" frågade en av dem glatt fnissandes.

"Jag vet! Hennes kläder måste vara 100 år gamla", fnissade den andra. "Antar att hon köpte dem i en secondhand affär, men hon kunde lika gärna hittat dem på en soptipp."

Hanna stelnade till. Rösterna tillhörde Jane McDonald och Garce Swenson i hennes klass. Och det var hon själv, Hanna, de pratade om. Ilska sipprade genom kroppen. Hon och Emma hade det kanske dåligt rent ekonomiskt och hennes kläder _var _köpta i en secondhand affär, men för Hanna spelade det ingen roll. Liam hjälpte dem ibland med räkningar och sådant, men han hade ju sig själv att ta hand om. Med rynkad panna tittade hon ner på sina lappade jeans och sin skjorta. _Det är inget fel med dem!_ Tänkte Hanna ursinnigt.

"AAAJ!" skrek plötsligt McDonald från andra sidan hyllan. Hela översta raden med böcker hade plötsligt ramlat ner över de båda flickorna. _Hur i hela världen hade det gått till? _Hanna stannade inte för att tänka över saken, utan rusade snabbt och tyst ut ur biblioteket, ut i den varma majluften. Hon ville inte anklagad för något. Inte förrän två kvarter bort saktade hon ner. Medan hon gick i maklig takt hemåt, funderade över hur det kunde ha gått till. Det hände alltid konstiga saker kring Hanna. Som till exempel den gången när hon lade fälleben för Markus Walten från sju meters avstånd. Eller alla de gångerna hon fick saker att lyfta. Eller när hon med hjälp av en liten pinne lyckades låsa upp en dörr. Hon kunde aldrig förklara vad som hänt, det bara hände. Snart stod hon utanför sitt hus. Så fort hon steg innanför dörren kände hon doften av köttbullar. Hungrig som hon var, skyndade hon sig att sparka av sig skorna och fortsätta in i vardagsrummet. Rummet var inte så värst stort, med en blå, sliten soffa framför öppna spisen och ett piano som Hanna hade spenderat en stor del av sin barndom bakom. Det var Emma som hade lärt henne att spela och Hanna älskade det. Bredvid pianot var dörröppningen till köket där Emma stod vi spisen. Hanna gick in till henne.

"Hej", sa Emma och log mot henne. "Bra att du kom, jag är strax klar med middagen. "Dukar du?"

"Är Liam här?" frågade Hanna när hon öppnade köksluckorna.

"Nej, han skulle träffa en gammal vän", svarade Emma och lade över köttbullarna i en porslinsskål. "Så duka bara till två."

Hanna kom hem sent på eftermiddagen, eftersom hon hade stuckit iväg till biblioteket för att göra alla läxor. I hallen sparkade hon av sig skorna och smög ut i köket för att kolla efter Emma. Men Emma var inte där. Hanna kollade i vardagsrummet, men det var lika tomt där. När hon kom ut i hallen igen öppnades dörren till Emmas sovrum och Liam stod framför henne.

"Vad händer…?" viskade Hanna men avbröt sig själv när Liam satte fingret för munnen. Han pekade mot vardagsrummet och Hanna följde efter honom dit. Hon lade märke till att Liam såg mycket sorgsen ut.

"Hon fick något slags anfall", sa Liam tillslut.

"Va?" Hanna var livrädd.

Liam tog ett djupt andetag och sa i låg röst:

"Jag tror… jag tror hon är…"

Hanna lät inte honom avsluta meningen utan vände på klacken och rusade in i sovrummet. Emma låg stilla i sängen med det gråvita håret liggandes runt hennes huvud på kudden som en gloria. Hanna kunde inte se om kvinnan andades. Hon satte sig ner på en stol i hörnet men utan att ta bort blicken från Emma. Liam kom in och satte sig vid sängkanten. De satt i över en timme utan att prata. Hanna hade nästan somnat när det plötsligt kom det ett ljud från den gamla gumman i sängen. Hanna satte sig käpprakt upp i stolen och Liam som såg chockad ut. Emma rörde lite på sig och slog upp ögonen.

"Oh Emma!" grät Hanna av lättnad. Hon skyndade sig fram mot sängen och tog Emmas hand. Emma försökte fokusera sin blick på flickan men verkade rätt borta. Hanna grät ännu högre. Men sedan tystnade hon; Emma försökte säga något.

"… bo… k…" fick hon ut och lyckades höja handen och pekade på en gammal bok på sitt nattygsbord. Hanna tog försiktigt upp den. Emma nickade. Hanna öppnade den och avslöjade en liten utgrävning i sidorna. I utgrävningen låg en liten bronsnyckel. Emma nickade igen och Hanna tog upp den.

"Hanna, kan du lämna oss ett ögonblick?" frågade Liam, som suttit tyst vid sin mors sida.

Hanna tvekade. Emma såg inte bra ut. Tänk om något hände när Hanna var ute ur rummet. Fast Liam är ju ändå hennes son… Hanna nickade tillslut försiktigt och lade nyckeln i tryggt förvar i fickan. När hon smög ut fångade hon Liams ansiktsuttryck; han såg konstig ut. Den enda känsla hon kunde urskilja var sorg. Hanna stängde dörren efter sig. Hon gick in och satte sig i soffan i vardagsrummet, knäpptyst och helt blickstilla. Hon försökte snappa upp något därinifrån, men hon hörde bara ytterst låga mumlanden. Men sedan plötsligt en alldeles för snabb inandning. Hanna hoppade ofrivilligt upp på fötter. Inget hände. Det var helt tyst, men tyvärr bara ett tag. Ljudet som nu nådde hennes öron skrämde Hanna mer än något annat någonsin gjort. Gråt. Låga, utdragna snyftningar. Hanna hade ingen aning om hur länge hon stod som förstenad där mitt på golvet. Det kunde vart sekunder lika gärna som minuter, som timmar. Men dörren öppnades tillslut och en rödögd Liam stod framför henne.

"Hon… hon är död. Jag är ledsen." Han verkade inte kunna se henne i ögonen, utan stod bara tyst framför henne. Hanna stirrade oförstående på honom. Hon måste ha hört fel… Han måste ha menat något annat… Men sakta insåg hon att han menade vad han sagt. Emma var död. Den första chocken hade lagt sig och lämnade kvar en ofattbar smärta. Omgivningen blev suddig och verkade gå i cirklar runt henne. Men det var obetydligt, hon brydde sig inte om det. Det ända hon märkte var att smärtan i bröstet steg och hon sjönk ner på golvet och slog armarna om knäna. _Hur kunde hon vara död?_ Emma hade alltid verkat så stark, som om inget kunde krossa henne. När Hanna var yngre och önskade att hon hade föräldrar, hade Emma tröstat henne och sagt att hon förstod det, att alla barn var värda föräldrar. Men hon hade också sagt att vissa oturliga personer fick nöja sig med en annan person att lita på. Och Hanna hade Emma… men inte nu längre… nu hade hon ingen… Smärtan tog till sist över och bröt sig ut i form av vilt forsande tårar. Någonstans i medvetandet hörde hon hur något krossades, men det brydde hon sig inte om. Emma var borta. För alltid. Aldrig mer skulle Hanna få höra hennes röst, hennes kucklande skratt, hennes högljudda snarkningar. Aldrig mer skulle Hanna få komma hem till hennes nybakta kakor. Aldrig mer… aldrig mer… aldrig mer…


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Hon måste ha somnat någon gång under tiden hon satt ihopkrupen mitt på golvet. Inte för att sömnen var bättre. Nej, den var lika smärtsam och tom som verkligheten runt omkring henne. Men hon hade väckts av en kall bris som hade letat sig in i vardagsrummet. Hanna kröp ihop ännu mer, utan att öppna ögonen. Hon ville inte möta världen under dödens mörka tid. Hon ville fly. Fly från sorgen, fly från smärtan. Men smärtan var inuti henne. Hon kunde inte fly från den. Hon kände hur någon satte sig ner bredvid henne och lade en hand på hennes axel. Hon ville skaka bort den, men hittade inte energin att göra så. Därför fick hon låta Liam böja sig mot henne och viska i hennes öra.

"Jag är ledsen."

Hanna hittade sin röst tillslut, men när hon pratade lät det inte som hon. Rösten tillhörde inte henne.

"Det gör så ont", mumlade rösten.

"Jag vet", viskade Liam tillbaka. "Och det kommer fortsätta göra ont." Hanna ryckte till, men Liam höll henne kvar mot sig och fortsatte: " Du kan aldrig fly från smärtan. Men du kan bearbeta den. Kämpa med att hålla den nere och leva livet vidare, som det var tänkt. Minnas de goda minnena." Sedan lutade han sig ännu närmare och sa ännu tystare: "Ge inte upp. Emma skulle inte velat det."

Han kysste hennes hår och reste sig. Hanna låg ensam kvar på golvet och tog med sig Liams ord in i sömnen.

När hon vaknade igen var det mörkt ute. Hanna tänkte på Liams ord och visste att han hade rätt. Men det var så svårt. Det tog hela Hannas viljestyrka att samla ihop sig så pass att hon kunde dra sig upp i sittande ställning. Ännu hade hon inte öppnat ögonen. Men vad skulle det göra för skillnad? En våg av hopplöshet övertog Hanna, så pass att hon öppnade ögonen. Det mörka vardagsrummet såg ut precis som vanligt, förutom den ytterst märkbara punkten att alla fönster var krossade. Det låg glas överallt på golvet och ute på gräsmattan. Hanna skakade av kylan som nu strömmade in i huset. Hon förde handen till ansiktet och gnuggade sig i ögonen. Kinderna var stela av intorkade tårar. Plötsligt såg hon att Liam stod i andra änden av rummet och tittade på henne. Hanna satte sig rakare upp och tittade tillbaka på Liam. Han hade blodsprängda ögon, och han mötte inte hennes blick men vinkade med henne ut i hallen. Sakta ställde hon sig upp, svalde tårarna och gick efter honom ut i hallen. Han stod med ena handen på ytterdörrens hantag och hade ett par gympaskor i den. Bredvid honom stod en koffert.

"Ta på dig dem", sa han och räckte henne skorna, men utan att möta hennes frågande blick. Hon gjorde som han sa och funderade över de krossade glasen. Hon var på väg att fråga, men bestämde sig för att låta bli. Hon skulle ändå inte få ett svar och hon litade inte på att hennes röst skulle hålla. När hon knutit skosnörena följde hon efter Liam ut i natten. Han hade kofferten dragandes efter sig och gick med långa steg längs vägen. Hanna fick småspringa för att hinna med. Hon brydde sig inte om vart de gick, så hon frågade inte någonting. De gick förbi en kyrka. Hanna kollade upp och såg att klockan var halv ett på natten. De fortsatte gå i en kvart innan de kom fram till en ganska stor grå byggnad. Ytterdörrarna var av trä och på toppen av en bred trappa. Innanför de flesta fönster var det nedsläckt, men det lyste i ett par på nedersta våningen. Liam gick rakt fram mot trappan. Hanna följde efter och de gick uppför den. Liam knackade hårt på dörren och verkade plötsligt bli medveten om Hannas närvaro. Han kollade konstigt på henne och tog sedan ett hårt tag om hennes axel. Hanna tittade förvånat upp på honom, men ännu en gång mötte han inte hennes blick. Dörren öppnades och en kraftig kvinna med tjockt grått hår samlat i en knut, stod framför dem.

"Det här är Hanna Evans", sa Liam. "Vi talades vid förut, om henne."

Kvinnan nickade. Liam gjorde en konstig grimas och vände på klacken. Han lämnade kofferten kvar bredvid Hanna. När han började gå nerför trappan tog kvinnan ett tag om Hannas tröja, som för att hålla henne tillbaka. Hanna insåg plötsligt vad som hände. Vad Liam gjorde.

"Liam! Snälla lämna mig inte, Liam!" skrek Hanna efter mannen som försvann bort i natten. "Lämna mig inte här! SNÄLLA!" Hon ville springa efter honom men kvinnans grepp om hennes tröja hindrade henne. Kvinnan ryckte plötsligt henne bakåt och in genom trädörrarna. Hon stängde dörrarna och låste dem med tre olika lås. Inte förrän då släppte hon Hanna. Hanna kastade sig mot dörren och ryckte i den, fastän hon visste att det var meningslöst. Hon rycktes tillbaka med sådan kraft att hon ramlade i golvet. Där låg hon kvar. Och grät. Med ansiktet i händerna. Ännu än gång drog någon i henne. Kvinnan hade fått upp henne på fötter och började leda henne genom hallen mot en bred trappa. Hanna såg en skylt över den. Med svarta bokstäver stod det: _West William's orphanage. _Hon brydde sig inte ens om vad det betydde; ilskan och sorgen över att bli övergiven blandades med sorgen över Emma till en hopplös och tom känsla. Knappt medveten om att fötterna rörde sig, fördes hon genom en korridor med ett par dörrar längs deras högra sida och fönster längs den andra. Kvinnan stannade utanför en av dörrarna och vände sig mot Hanna.

"Sängen längst bort i vänstra hörnet är ledig. Den är din. Var tyst när du går in, så du inte väcker några av de andra barnen."

Hanna sa ingenting. Tja, det kvinnan sa till henne brydde hon sig inte om. Hon kände sig bara tom.

"Det här är ett korttidsbarnhem", fortsatte kvinnan. "Vi försöker skaffa fosterföräldrar till barnen så fort som möjligt. Du kommer få gå kvar i din skola. Frukosten serveras klockan sju varje morgon och middagen sju varje kväll. Förstått?"

Hanna nickade uttryckslöst.

"Då så", sa kvinnan och öppnade dörren. "In med dig."

Hanna gick in i det mörka rummet med kofferten efter sig. Det enda ljuset kom från gatulamporna utanför de tre fönster längs ena väggen. Det stod sex metallsängar i rummet, tre på varje sida, med huvudändan mot väggen. Hon gick förbi de fem sovande barnen utan att ens titta på dem. Sängen längst bort var som sagt tom. Hon ställde kofferten intill, tog av sig skorna och kröp ner under filten. Ögonlocken var tunga, men sömnen ville ändå inte komma. Bilden av en död Emma i sin säng, låg i vägen.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Nästa dag rörde hon sig inte ur fläcken. Den tomma känslan hade förvandlats till smärta så fort hon tänkte på antingen Emma eller Liam. Det var mycket lättare att bara ligga kvar i sängen. Hon rörde sig inte på hela dagen, förutom när någon kom fram till henne; då drog hon filten över huvudet tills de gick. Det tog tre dagar innan hon över huvudtaget öppnade kofferten. Men när hon såg sitt fotoalbum under kläderna brast hon i gråt. Hon klarade inte av att ens titta på det, utan lade den i botten under allt annat. När hon hämtat sig något, bytte hon om till sitt andra par jeans och en t-shirt som hon hittade under sitt skrin. Munkjackan krängde hon också på sig innan hon slängde ner de andra kläderna i kofferten. Ut ur fickan på de gamla jeansen flög något som landade på golvet med ett _kling._ Nyklen. Hanna tog upp den och synade den. Efter ett par ögonblick insåg hon att den säkert skulle passa i nyckelhålet i hennes skrin. I lådan hon aldrig kunnat öppna. Snabbt tog hon upp träskrinet och provade. _Det gick. _Försiktigt drog hon ut lådan och fann ett fotografi. Vänta. Personerna på bilden _rörde sig_! Hanna vände och vred på den. Vad var det här? En liten filmspelare? Då såg hon den tunna texten på baksidan.

"_Hanna, det här är din familj_", läste hon viskandes. Hon vände genast på kortet igen och synade de fyra personerna. Mannen, som antagligen var hennes pappa, hade svart hår som stod åt alla håll och bruna ögon bakom ett par glasögon. Han log med ena armen om sin hustru och med ett litet bylte vilandes på den andra. Hanna kände igen sig själv, där hon låg i sin fars armar, med sin pappas bruna ögon och mörka hår. Hennes mamma hade långt mörkrött hår och klargröna ögon, som den lilla pojken på hennes höft hade ärvt. Pojken var förutom ögonen en minikopia av sin pappa. Hanna gissade att han var runt ett år. Hon hade haft en bror. Undra om han också dog? Men… tänk om han överlevde? Tänk om hon har ett syskon någonstans ute i världen?! Hon stirrade på kortet en lång stund. Tillslut lade hon det i fickan och gick ut ur rummet. Hon tänkte leta upp matsalen eftersom hon märkt att hon faktiskt var hungrig. Att få se sin familj hade väckt henne ur den mörka dvala hon levt i, de senaste dagarna. Tanken på att hon möjligtvis kunde ha en bror hade tänt ett litet ljus av hopp i henne. Kortet kändes på något sätt varmt i fickan.

Hanna hittade matsalen med hjälp av en äldre flicka. Men flickan sa också att lunchen hade avslutas för länge sedan och att Hanna antagligen skulle vara tvungen att vänta till middagen för att få något att äta. Men när Hanna tittade in i köket hade kocken släppt sleven och kommit fram till henne.

"Evans?" frågade den muskulösa kvinnan. Hanna nickade. "Kom med här, så ska du få något att äta."

Hanna följde efter henne mot ett stort kylskåp. Ur det tog kocken ut ett fat med två smörgåsar med ost, sallad och paprika.

"Är du mer hungrig så kom tillbaka in", sa kocken och räckte henne fatet innan hon körde ut henne i den stora tomma matsalen. Matsalen var avlång, med fönster längs ena långsidan, dörren till köket mittemot och dörren ut till hallen på ena kortsidan. Det fanns endast ett långt träbord som kantades med stolar. Hanna satte sig någonstans i mitten. Hon åt långsamt och stirrade ut genom fönstret mittemot. Det var en fin dag. Kanske skulle hon gå ut lite? Hon tänkte på huset som hon bott i de senaste tio åren. Liam hade säkert stuckit därifrån, men han hade kanske inte tagit med sig alla grejor. Kanske kunde Hanna rädda något därifrån. Hon svalde den sista tuggan och gick in i köket och lämnade den tomma tallriken till kocken. Men när hon var ute i hallen och på väg mot ytterdörren, stoppade en kvinna henne.

"Hanna Evans?" frågade även den här kvinnan.

"Ja…"

"Miss Devon vill träffa dig."

"Miss vem…?"

"Miss Devon", sa kvinnan ännu en gång med en irriterad röst. "Hon som äger barnhemmet. Hennes kontor är genom den dörren." Hon pekade på en dörr mittemot köket.

"Okej", sa Hanna och gick dit. Hon knackade försiktigt på dörren.

"Kom in", hördes en röst inifrån. Hanna steg in. Bakom ett stort skrivbord satt en ganska fet, blond kvinna, med alldeles för mycket läppstift utsmetat på sina läppar.

"Miss Evans, antar jag?" sa hon med ett vänligt leende. Hanna nickade. "Bra, slå dig ner."

Hanna satte sig på stolen framför skrivbordet.

"Tja, jag har sett till att du får lite lugn och ro de första dagarna. Så du själv skulle känna dig redo när du nu blir informerad om din nya tillvaro."

Hanna visste inte vad hon skulle säga så hon nickade bara.

"Men nu när du är på fötter, tänkte jag att vi skulle hälsa och se till så att du får reda på hur saker och ting fungerar här."

"Okej…" sa Hanna försiktigt.

"Då så. Som assistenten berättade för dig när du först kom hit…"

"Assistenten?" frågade Hanna förvirrat.

"Ja, alla som jobbar här kallas för assistenter. Förutom jag och kocken, förstås. Du ska tilltala dem som 'miss', endast."

"Okej."

"Hon berättade ju att du ska gå kvar i din skola, Westbergs? Stämmer det?"

"Ja, jag går på Westbergs", svarade Hanna. Miss Devon gjorde en anteckning på ett papper.

"Bra. Som sagt, frukosten servers klockan sju varje morgon, fast den varar längre på helgerna, eftersom de flesta sover länge då. Middagen är klockan sju på kvällen och på helgerna har ni lunch vid ett. Ni ska vara inne innan klockan åtta på kvällarna, annars har ni fritt att gå som ni vill. Kommer ni försent någon gång kommer ni antagligen inte få vara ute särskilt länge nästa gång. Alla barn här på barnhemmet har förstås sysslor som ni förväntas göra. Du kommer bli informerad mer om det senare. Några frågor?"

Hanna skakade på huvudet.

"Då så, du kan gå", sa miss Devon och dök ner i en hög med papper. Hanna steg ut ur kontoret. Hon måste säga att barnhemslivet lät rätt okej. Fast hon hade märkt att "assistenterna" inte var särskilt trevliga. Hanna fortsatte sin plan om att ta sig hem. Hon gick ut genom ytterdörren och nerför trapporna. Hon stod på en väg som verkade sträcka sig oändligt åt båda hållen. Hon kom över huvudtaget inte ihåg vilken väg Liam och hon hade gått den där hemska natten, så hon bestämde sig för att fråga någon. Den första hon frågade, hade ingen aning och den andra ignorerade henne totalt. Men en äldre man i hatt förklarade vägen för henne. Hon tackade honom och begav sig iväg hem. Det var inte långt, men det gick långsammare än när hon och Liam hade gått till barnhemmet. Men hon stod snart utanför det gula tegelhuset hon växt upp i. Minnen rusade fram ur mörka vrår i hjärnan, framtvingade av huset och gårdens uppenbarelse. Men det här var inte längre hennes hem. Hanna visste det. Alla fönster var förspikade med träskivor, dörren var förseglad och en slags sorgsen kyla strömmade ut från det. Som om huset visste att ägaren var död. Kanske var det bara inbillning, men Hanna tyckte det såg ut som att huset och gården sörjde. Trädens grenar och blad verkade hänga livlöst neråt. Buskarna och gräset såg inte lika grönt ut längre. Blommornas färg verkade ha hade sugits ur dem och försvunnit med ägaren själv. Hanna vände bort blicken. Hon ville inte se huset så här. Hon ville minnas det som den magiska plats hon växt upp på. Hon började gå därifrån, när hennes blick fångades av en rostig sak ute på gräsmattan. Med tårar rinnandes ner för ögonen skyndade hon sig fram till den och drog upp den. Utan en enda blick bakåt på huset stegade hon iväg med sin cykel ledandes bredvid sig.


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4

Hanna cyklade längs de välbekanta gatorna. Hon hade inte cyklat den här vägen sedan… den hemska dagen. Men det hade gått två veckor och hon visste att Emma hade velat att Hanna skulle fortsätta med livet. Och i livet ingick skolan. De tråkiga byggnaderna dök upp inom synhåll och Hanna svängde upp cykeln på trottoaren. Hon hoppade av och böjde sig ner för att låsa fast den vid staketet. När hon rätade på ryggen och vände sig om, fann hon ett par äldre tjejer som kastade konstiga blickar på henne. Hanna rynkade på ögonbrynen och gick mot skolan med blickarna i ryggen. Hon skakade av sig dem medan hon besegrade trapporna till historielektionen. Egentligen var det inte något ovanligt för Hanna att folk kastade blickar, pekade eller fnissade åt henne. Hon hade levt med det sedan första dagen när hon kom i sina slitna secondhand kläder och söndergångna skor till skolan. Det hade inte ändrats på de fyra år som gått, men Hanna var van. Dessutom hade hon en hel del vänner i alla fall. Men hon hade inte träffat någon från skolan sedan Emma dog och hon var lite nervös. De flesta i klassen hade redan kommit, det hördes redan i korridoren utanför. Hanna kikade in genom den öppna dörren. Läraren hade inte kommit än så eleverna satt i grupper och pratade och skrattade. Hanna tog ett djupt andetag och steg in. Till hennes förvåning slutade nästan alla prata när de såg henne. De gav henne lika konstiga blickar som de äldre tjejerna gjort för bara någon minut sedan. Sedan började de flesta prata igen, fast Hanna märkte att många av dem fortsatte att kasta blickar på henne och viskade med varandra. Hanna rynkade ögonbrynen igen. Vad händer? De flesta i hennes klass (förutom McDonald och Swenson och en del andra) var schysta mot henne. Hon gick försiktigt fram till en grupp flickor bestående av bland andra Eve Harrington och Michelle Michigan. Hanna hade alltid gillat och vara för sig själv men det betydde inte att hon inte hade vänner och Eve och Michelle var två av dem bästa.

"Eve? Vad händer? Alla beter sig konstigt…" sa Hanna men möttes, till hennes stora förvåning och smärta, av ignorans.

"Michelle?" försökte hon, men båda flickorna vände ryggen mot henne och fortsatte prata med de tre andra. Stött, tog sig Hanna till en tom bänk längst bak i klassrummet. Vad var det med alla? Förvirrad sjönk hon ner på stolen.

"Evans?" frågade en äldre flicka. Hanna tittade upp från sin bok. "Ja?"

"Miss Devon vill dig något", sa flickan och försvann. Hanna suckade och markerade var hon var någonstans i boken innan hon gick ut ur sovsalen. Genom korridoren, ner för trappan och fram till dörren. Hon knackade tre gånger och väntade på svar.

"Kom in", hördes och Hanna öppnade dörren.

"Sätt dig, miss Evans", sa miss Devon och pekade på stolen framför skrivbordet som hon själv satt bakom.

Hanna satte sig på stolen.

"Direkt till det väsentliga", sa miss Devon och rättade till en bunt papper på skrivbordet. "Ett medelålders par har svarat angående dig. Jag har varit i kontakt med den ett kort tag och de verkar ha bestämt sig."

"Så jag kommer bli adopterad?" frågade Hanna hastigt.

"Förmodligen."

_"Yes!" _tänkte Hanna glatt.

"Du ska träffa dina fosterföräldrar nu i eftermiddag och du flyttar hem till dem till helgen, om de skriver på. De heter Charles och Nora McCandles. Några frågor?"

Hanna skakade på huvudet.

"Nå, det var allt. Se till att se så prydlig ut som möjligt när de kommer. Ett gott första intryck kan aldrig vara fel."

Det visade sig att miss Devon hade fel. Hanna var till och med osäker på om de brydde sig om vilken unge de skulle ta med hem. När de ringde på dörren var de flesta nere i hallen. En assistent öppnade. En ganska stor och muskulös man och en smal kvinna stod på tröskeln. Båda i fyrtioårsåldern, men det var tydligt att de försökte se yngre ut. Kvinnan hade säkert gjort någon sorts skönhetsoperation, för ansiktet såg för stramt ut. Mannen hade en solbränna som såg fejk ut och mörkblont bakåtslickat hår. Assistenten välkomnade dem och pekade sedan ut Hanna.

"Åh, så roligt", sa kvinnan och kastade en blick på Hanna. "Ska vi prata med miss Devon, då?"

Sedan satt de inne på miss Devons kontor. När de kom ut såg paret mycket nöjt ut. Den här gången lade de märke till Hanna.

"Så, du är Hanna Evans?" frågade kvinnan leende. Hanna nickade och försökte le, trots den konstiga känslan i magen. Hon var inte säker på vad det var, men det var något hon inte riktigt gillade med paret McCandles.

"Trevligt. Jag är förstås Nora McCandles, men kalla mig bara Nora. Det här är Charles." Hanna skakade hand med dem båda.

"Vi kommer tillbaka på lördag", sa Charles. "Se till att ha packat klart innan vi kommer, så vi kan åka direkt."

"Okej", sa Hanna.


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

När det ringde på dörren på lördagen, stod en fullpackad koffert i hallen. Bredvid den stod Hanna. Fast inte så länge eftersom hon skyndade sig fram för att öppna dörren. Paret McChandles stod på trappan.

"Då så, klar att åka?" frågade Charles.

"Jadå", sa Hanna och pekade på kofferten. Miss Devon dök upp just det ögonblicket.

"Vad bra att ni kunde komma så tidigt!" sa hon glatt och skakade hand med både Charles och Nora. "Här är kopior på allt", sa hon sedan och räckte Nora en bunt papper. Nora tog emot dem och kollade så att allt var med. Sedan log hon.

"Bra, då kan vi åka", sa hon. "Det är väl lika bra att Hanna får vänja sig vid sitt nya liv."

Med de orden tog Charles ett tag om kofferten och började baxa ut den genom ytterdörren, medan Nora lade en hand på Hannas axel.

"Nå, då får jag väl säga adjö, Hanna", sa miss Devon och sträckte fram handen som Hanna genast tog emot.

"Öh, ja… tack för allt, miss Devon", sa Hanna. "Hej då."

Nora ledde henne ut till en vit bil som såg väldigt dyr ut. Charles satt redan bakom ratten och Hanna antog att kofferten låg i bakluckan. Till hennes glädje var hennes rostiga cykel fastspänd bak på bilen. Nora öppnade dörren till baksätet och Hanna satte sig försiktigt på det skinnklädda sätet. Nora hoppade in bredvid Charles och motorn satte igång. Hanna tittade ut genom fönstret på de passerande husen, bilarna och fotgängarna. Hon tyckte att det var lite konstigt att Nora och Charles inte sa någonting. De betedde sig som om Hanna inte var där. Bilresan fortsatte så här hela vägen till deras hus, lite utanför staden men tillräckligt nära för att Hanna skulle kunna cykla till skolan. Bilen stannade utanför ett stort vitt hus, med en perfekt grön gräsmatta och buskar klippta i rundade former, framför. Nora och Charles hoppade ut ur bilen och Hanna följde efter. Hon tittade upp på huset och fylldes av sorg. Hon saknade sitt riktiga hem. Det hemmet som hon växt upp i. Det hemmet som hon delade med Emma. _Men det finns inte längre_, påminde Hanna sig själv. _Det finns inte längre, så det finns ingen anledning att sakna det_. En hand fanns plötsligt på Hannas axel och hon leddes in i huset. Det första de kom in i var en rymlig, vitmålad hall, med en ståtlig spegel i guldram och en stång med jackor upphängda på galgar på ena väggen. Under jackorna stod en massa skor. En trappa klättrade uppåt längs andra väggen. Den hade en dörr på långsidan, som Hanna gissade ledde till badrummet.

"Ta av dig skorna i hallen", sa Nora och Hanna gjorde som hon sa. Stengolvet kändes kallt under hennes fötter, men det var inget som besvärade henne. Hallen öppnades direkt ut i ett enormt vardagsrum. Även det rummet hade vita väggar och stengolv. I ena änden av det långsmala rummet stod en samling med svarta skinnsoffor runt ett glasbord. I andra änden stod ett stort matbord med åtta stolar, tre på var långsida och en på var högkant. Den stora biten golv mellan soffgruppen och matbordet var tomt, förutom en stor öppen spis inne i väggen.

"Kom så ska jag visa dig resten av huset", sa Nora lite motvilligt. Hanna följde efter henne in i vardagsrummet. Det fanns en dubbeldörr vid matbordet som visade sig leda till köket. Köket var modernt och lika svart-vitt som vardagsrummet och hallen.

"Det är dörren ner till källaren", sa Nora och pekade på en svart dörr. "Trappan till övervåningen såg du ju säkert i hallen."

Hanna nickade och de gick tillbaka till den för att gå upp till sovrummen. Trappan slutade i en mindre långsmal hall, med fyra dörrar.

"Det här är vårt sovrum", sa Nora och pekade på första dörren till höger. "Det är gästrummet", hon pekade på dörren mittemot. "Badrummet", dörren bredvid Nora och Charles sovrum. "Och där har du ditt rum", sa Nora tillslut och pekade på dörren bredvid gästrummet och mittemot badrummet. "Packa upp och gör dig hemmastadd, så säger jag till när det är lunch." Nora försvann ner igen. Hanna öppnade dörren till rummet. Det var litet med samma vitmålade väggar och stengolv som resten av huset. Det var kvadratiskt, med väggar som var precis tillräckligt långa för en säng att stå längs en av dem, till höger. Rakt framför dörren fanns ett fönster med ett skrivbord under. Till vänster om Hanna stod ett högt klädskåp. Charles hade tydligen burit upp hennes koffert, som stod mitt på golvet. Sakta gick hon fram till sängen och satte sig försiktigt på den. Hon var inte säker på om hon gillade huset. Det var verkligen raka motsatsen till hennes och Emmas hem. I och för sig var möblerna i det här huset nya och hela, men allt kändes stelt. Charles och Nora var också stela. De verkade undvika att titta på henne. Ja, det var någon konstig känsla i luften. _Men det här är väl bättre än barnhemmet i alla fall…_ tänkte Hanna som om hon försökte övertyga sig själv. Suckandes ställde hon sig upp och öppnade kofferten.

Den stela och konstiga känslan visade sig hänga kvar. Värst var Charles som inte vilat blicken på Hanna mer en ett ögonblick sedan de kom hem. Varken han eller Nora pratade något mer med Hanna den kvällen, förutom för att säga till henne att gå och lägga sig. Hon sov inte mycket den natten. Efter att ha vridit och vänt sig i sängen, klättrade hon ur den och satte sig i fönstret.

Tyvärr blev saker och ting bara värre. Charles och Nora hade totalt slutat bry sig om henne. Skickligt och nästan omärkligt hade de fått henne att göra mer och mer hushållsarbete. Det hade inte tagit Hanna lång tid att räkna ut att de bara hade adopterat henne för att få pengarna och en egen gratis hushållerska. Hur flickan i fråga mådde verkade de inte bry sig det minsta om. Och hon mådde inte bra. Hanna fick nu stå ut med att bli retad i skolan helt ensam. Alla de som en gång varit hennes vänner viskade och fnissade nu med resten av skolan. Och de var de "snälla". Många slängde öppet elaka kommentarer åt henne, eller satte krokben i korridoren eller liknade.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

Hanna satt i klassrummet och stirrade på mattestencilen framför sig. Man skulle räkna ut arean ur en parallellogram och omkretsen hos en cirkel. Ingenting av det förstod hon sig på. Hon hade aldrig varit särskilt bra i matte, siffrorna sa henne ingenting. Hon var precis likadan när de läste ett utdrag ur Shakespeare på engelskan eller pratade om atomer och joner på kemin. Det enda skolämne som hon var riktigt bra på, var musik. Hanna suckade och tittade ut genom fönstret. Hon hade fått en av de bästa platserna, precis bredvid fönstret. Det var en varm dag och himlen var blå, utan ett enda moln i sikte. Det var precis en sådan dag som Emma hade älskat. En sådan dag då hon skulle ha tillbringat timmar ute i solen med sina blommor. Sorgen vällde över henne och hon kämpade för att inte börja gråta. Hanna tittade upp i himlen. Tänk om hon var en fågel. Bara kunna flyga iväg från alla problem nere på marken… Plötsligt strömmade en märklig känsla genom kroppen och hon känd hur hon lyfte. _Äh, jag måste inbilla mig_, tänkte hon. Men nej, hon satt faktiskt fem centimeter över stolen. Och hon fortsatte lyfta. Som en heliumfylld ballong. Hon tog tag i stolsitsen under sig, men stolen följde helt enkelt med. I panik slog hon ut armarna och fick tag i fönsterkarmen. Hon fick använda all sin kraft till att dra sig ner igen. Hon satt fortfarande en bit över stolen. Men lika plötsligt som det hade börjat, slutade det. Hon ramlade ner, missade stolen och landade hårt på golvet. Några fnissade åt henne, men ingen verkade ha märkt att hon faktiskt _flög_. De trodde väl bara att hon ramlade av stolen.

"Är du okej, miss Evans?" frågade matteläraren.

"Um… ja, sir… Ursäkta", svarade Hanna och satte sig på stolen igen. Hur i hela friden gick det där till?! Hon hade flugit! Men kan man inte. Ingen människa kan flyga. Under resten av mattelektionen satt Hanna och funderade på hur det kunde gått till. Hade hon kanske somnat och drömt alltihopa? Och sedan rört sig i sömnen och ramlat av stolen? Det var det närmaste till en förklaring som hon kunde komma.

Efter skolan gick Hanna ut ur skolbyggnaden precis som vanligt, men istället för att skynda sig direkt hem, styrde hon cykeln mot biblioteket. Hon visste mycket väl att Nora och Charles skulle bli förbannade över att Hanna kom hem sent, men det brydde hon sig inte om nu. Hon behövde vara ifred och tänka. I maklig takt cyklade hon den välbekanta vägen till den lilla gula byggnaden. Det visade sig vara ganska tomt därinne och det passade Hanna bra. Hon krängde av sig ryggsäcken samtidigt som hon gick längs hyllorna mot sitt gömställe. Hon satte sig på huk och sköt undan ett par böcker som låg i vägen för ingången till det smarta lilla stället. Ryggsäcken föste hon in först innan hon själv ålade sig in. Sedan satt hon i sin fåtölj i över en timme och läste slumpmässiga meningar ur böcker medan hon funderade på varför det alltid hände en massa konstiga saker runt henne. Hon tog också upp sitt kort ur fickan och stirrade en stund på sina föräldrar. Det var skönt och avslappnande, men när hon faktiskt åkte därifrån var hon ordentligt sen hem. Nora gav detta påståendet en röst så fort Hanna öppnade ytterdörren: "Du är sen." Hanna drog av sig skorna och gick lite nervöst in i vardagsrummet. Nora satt i soffan med ett vinglas i handen och TV:n påslagen.

"Ursäkta", sa Hanna helt enkelt. Nora blängde på henne. Hanna skiftade nervöst tyngden från fot till fot medan Nora fortsatte blänga på henne.

"Så vad har du för ursäkt för att komma hem sent?" frågade Nora tillslut, men slutade inte blänga.

"Um…" _Vad skulle hon säga? _Hanna hade aldrig varit bra på att hitta på snabba ursäkter. "Jag… mr King, matteläraren, ville att jag skulle stanna kvar en stund så han kunde förklara ekvationer bättre eftersom jag inte fattade."

"Jasså, så var det?" hördes en röst bakom Hanna. Hon vände sig snabbt om och såg en hånleende Charles i dörröppningen till köket. Hon nickade bestämt. "Jasså, det är din ursäkt", fortsatte Charles. Hanna visste inte vad hon skulle säga så hon bara nickade igen. "Vilken löjlig lögn", väste Charles farligt. "Har inte den gamla kärringen du bodde hos lärt dig att det är fult att ljuga?"

Hanna stelnade till, ilskan byggdes upp.

"Kalla inte Emma för kärring!" vrålade hon i hans ansikte.

"Eller vad?" Charles hånleende blev större. "Vad kan en svag liten klut som du göra mot mig?"

Rummet började skaka. Det var som om en privat jordbävning ägde rum, endast för det svartvita vardagsrummet. Charles och Nora stirrade skrämt omkring sig, men Hanna var för uppslukad i sin ilska och märkte det inte lika fort.

"Vad gör du?" pep Charles med en skrämd blick på Hanna. Hon blev förvånad och inte förrän då lade hon märke till "jordbävningen".

"Jag gör ingenting!" sa Hanna minst lika skrämt.

"Sluta!" vrålade Charles, plötsligt arg. "Sluta nu!" Han tog ett par långa steg mot henne och höjde handen. SMACK! Hanna stirrade på honom med tårade ögon och höll handen för kinden. Örfilen hade varit hård och hon kände hur det bultade. Men örfilen hade också gjort att rummet var stilla igen. Nora var blek men såg ytterst lättad ut över att skakandet hade slutat. Hon verkade inte ens ha reagerat över att hennes man hade slagit till den tioåriga flickan som de var väntade att ta hand om. Hanna tittade tillbaka upp på Charles illröda ansikte.

"Hur vågar du?!" väste han och satte knytnäven i hennes mage så att hon flög bakåt och landade hårt på golvet. "Hur vågar du göra sådana trick?" Det kunde ha varit ljuset som lurade henne, men Hanna tyckte att hon såg en glimt av rädsla i hans ögon. "Gå till ditt rum! Jag vill inte se dig mer. Ditt freak!" avslutade han med sådan kraft att spottet yrde. Hanna samlade sig snabbt och hoppade upp på fötter. Efter en sista skrämd blick på sina adoptivföräldrar, sprang hon ut ur rummet. Hon smällde igen dörren till sitt rum och sjönk ner på golvet med tårar rinnandes. Hon kramade om sina knän tätt mot magen och blundade. Hon ville inte ta upp kortet ur fickan. Hon ville inte att hennes föräldrar skulle se henne. De skulle säkert vara skamsna över att deras dotter var ett freak.

Efter den dagen slutade Nora och Charles använda hennes namn. Nora tilltalade henne med _du_ eller _hon_ när hon pratade med Charles om henne. Charles själv, däremot, kallade henne hädanefter för _freak_. Han hade bestämt sig för att "jordbävningen" var Hannas fel och att hon förtjänade ett slag eller en örfil när hon gjorde fel. Sakta började också Hanna tro på det han sa. Hon _var_ ett freak. Hon förtjänade inte kärlek eller omtanke. Hon var glad över att hon inte blev skickad till ett labb någonstans, för att bli undersökt av män i vita rockar.


	7. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7**

Hanna hade blivit påtvingad det tråkiga och utmattande jobbet att skrubba golvet i vardagsrummet. Det var egentligen bara för att hon på något sätt lyckats hänga upp Charles skor i taket. Alla de här sakerna som hände gjorde bara henne mer och mer övertygad om att Charles hade rätt om henne. Han själv var förstås sedan länge övertygad och efter att ha gett henne en örfil som gjort att hon tumlat ner för trappan, lämnade han henne i vardagsrummet med en skurborste och en hink såpvatten. Men det betydde också att det just nu var tomt i rummet så Hanna satte sig ner i soffan för att vila. Hon hörde hur det ringde på dörren och att Nora öppnade. Hon hörde röster, men inte vad som sades. En timme senare slogs köksdörren plötsligt upp och Hanna kastade sig ner på golvet igen.

"Jag jobbar! Jag jobbar!" sa hon febrilt och tittade upp på Nora. Men Nora var inte ensam; en lång, smal dam med mörkt hår uppsatt i en knut stod snett bakom henne. Det konstigaste med henne var däremot att hon hade på sig en lång svart klädnad och en grön mantel.

"Upp med dig!" väste Nora. Hanna hoppade kvickt upp på fötter. "Du har visst besök", sa hon sedan och viftade åt damen.

"Um… hej", sa Hanna blygt.

"God dag miss Evans", sa hon innan hon vände sig till Nora. "Finns det någonstans jag och miss Evans kan prata ostört?"

Nora nickade kort.

"Ni kan ta köket, jag ska ändå stanna härinne och Charles är ute och fixar bilen", sa hon och damen nickade och gick tillbaka in i köket. Hanna stirrade efter henne innan hon insåg att det var meningen att hon skulle följa med. Snabbt pilade hon in i köket där damen satt vid bordet. Hanna stängde dörren efter sig och damen gjorde en gest åt stolen mittemot sig. Hanna satte sig.

"Nå, miss Evans", började damen. "Jag är professor McGonagall. Jag jobbar som lärare vid Hogwarts skola för häxkonst och trolldom…"

Hanna stirrade på henne.

"Huh?"

"Du har blivit antagen till den här skolan. Du är en häxa, miss Evans", fortsatte hon och räckte henne ett brev. Hanna tog emot det efter ett par sekunders tvekan, men slutade inte stirra ljudlöst på "professorn". Hon öppnade kuvertet och fick upp ett pergament. Hon vecklade upp det och började läsa.

**_Hogwarts skola för häxkonst och trolldom_**

_Rektor:_

_Albus Dumbledore _

_Kära Hanna Evans_

_Vi är glada att informera er om att ni har blivit antagen till Hogwarts skola för häxkonst och trolldom. En lista medföljer med nödvändiga böcker och annat ni kommer att behöva under ert första år på Hogwarts. Terminen börjar den första september. Vi väntar er uggla, senast den 31 juli. _

_Med vänliga hälsningar _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Biträdande rektor _

"Är det här verkligen sant?" frågade Hanna skeptiskt. "Är jag en häxa?"

"Ja. Och jag med", svarade hon.

"Öh… kan du visa…?" frågade Hanna och försökte att inte låta ohövlig.

McGonagall höjde en pinne – en trollstav, om man ska tro henne – och viftade med den. Hanna gapade av förvåning: där en träpall stått för bara några ögonblick sedan, stod nu en liten gris.

"Wow", viskade Hanna. Hon var redan övertygad om att kvinnan framför henne var en häxa. Men att hon själv skulle vara det…

"Okej…" började hon långsamt. "Det där var helt klart magi. Men jag kan inte göra något sånt."

McGonagall satt tyst och tittade på henne.

"Är du säker på det?" frågade hon till slut. "Har du aldrig gjort något du inte kan förklara. Har aldrig oförklarliga saker hänt omkring dig?"

Jo… men Charles sa att det var för att hon var ett freak, inte för att hon var en häxa. Men ändå, magi skulle förklara allt. Kanske hade Charles fel. Kanske var hon en häxa. Speciell, men inte ett freak. Hanna blev nästan arg på sig själv över hur mycket hon ville att det skulle vara sant.

"Är du säker?" frågade hon tillslut McGonagall.

"Absolut", svarade McGonagall allvarligt. Hanna funderade men bevisen pekade bort från_ freak_ och mot _häxa_. Efter en lång stund bestämde hon sig för att det var sant och nickade medan ett leende tog form i hennes ansikte.

"Nu när du tror mig tror jag att jag ska berätta lite för dig om Hogwarts", sa McGonagall

Hanna nickade ivrigt.

"Jo, man går sju år på skolan. Du kommer få vara där under större delen av året, men under sommarlovet måste du åka hem igen. Det är valfritt att stanna under julen och påsken."

_Jag tänker definitivt stanna på skolan_, tänkte Hanna.

"Som det står i brevet, börjar terminen den första september. Du kommer ta Hogwartsexpressen dit. Väl där kommer du säkert falla in i rutinerna. Har du några frågor?"

"Ja", sa Hanna som fått upp det andra pergamentet ur kuvertet. Det var en lista med saker hon skulle ha med sig till skolan. "Var får jag tag på allt det här?"

"I Diagongränden", svarade McGonagall. "Jag kommer ta med dig dit."

"Okej", sa Hanna. Sedan kom hon plötsligt på en sak. Tänk om hennes föräldrar hade varit trollkarlar? Och hennes bror? Som kanske levde…

"Professorn, vet ni om mina föräldrar var trollkarlar?" frågade Hanna.

"Har du något namn?" frågade McGonagall.

"Öh… nej. Men jag har en bild. Och de _rör_ sig i den! Är det normalt?"

"Jadå. Våra bilder rör sig alltid."

Hanna tog upp kortet ur fickan och log åt det innan hon räckte det till professor McGonagall. McGonagall tog emot den och gav ifrån sig ett litet skrik. Med ena handen för munnen, stirrade hon på kortet. Hennes händer skakade lite.

"Vad är det?" frågade Hanna skrämt.

"Är… är det här din familj?" frågade McGonagall. "Ja, det måste det vara. Det är definitivt du", svarade hon sig själv. "Men det är omöjligt. Eller nej det är det inte. Herregud!"

"Vad då?" frågade Hanna.

McGonagall verkade bli medveten av Hannas närvaro.

"Du, du är en Potter", viskade hon.

"En vad?" frågade Hanna förvirrat. "Jag heter Evans."

"Evans. Lily hette Evans. Det låter vettigt. De gav dig namnet, så ingen skulle förstå vem du var." McGonagall verkade försöka övertyga sig själv. Hanna bara satt där och väntade på att professorn skulle lugna ner sig.

"Evans – Hanna – när fyller du år?"

"Öh, sista augusti", svarade Hanna.

"Två månader innan", viskade McGonagall.

"Innan vad då?" frågade Hanna.

McGonagall tittade sorgset på henne. Sedan suckade hon.

"Innan dina föräldrar dog", svarade hon i en låg röst.

"Kände ni dem?" frågade Hanna.

"Ja. De hette James och Lily Potter."

"Min… öh… bror, han som är med på bilden, lever han?" frågade Hanna förhoppningsfullt.

Nu såg faktiskt McGonagall glad ut. Eller snarare lättad.

"Ja, han lever. Han heter Harry och är ett år äldre än du."

Hanna jublade inombords. Hon har en levande bror!

"Var finns han?" frågade Hanna ivrigt.

"Han bor hos er moster och hennes familj. Men han går förstås på Hogwarts."

_Wow, _tänkte Hanna. _Jag har en bror. En bror. En familj._


	8. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8 **

Hanna och McGonagall satt tysta en ganska lång stund, båda i sina egna tankar. Sedan ställde sig McGonagall upp.

"Vi kan lika gärna åka till Diagongränden nu", sa hon.

"Nu med en gång?" frågade Hanna och hoppade upp på fötter. McGonagall log och nickade. "Ja, men jag måste skicka en uggla till Dumbledore först."

"En vad till vem?" frågade Hanna förvirrat.

"En uggla till professor Dumbledore, Hogwarts rektor", sa McGonagall med höjda ögonbryn och pekade på brevet som fortfarande befann sig i Hannas hand.

"Oh ja…" mumlade Hanna och blickade ner på pergamentet igen._ Rektor: Albus Dumbledore._ När hon tittade upp igen fann hon McGonagall med en fjäderpenna i handen och en bit pergament framför sig. När hon skrivit klart, rullade hon ihop pergamentet och förseglade det. Sedan gick de tillsammans ut ur rummet och in till Nora som satt i soffan och läste en veckotidning.

"Jag har förklarat allt för Hanna och hon har godtagit inbjudan till Hogwarts", sa McGonagall. Nora tittade upp och nickade. "Jag tar med henne till Diagongränden för att köpa hennes skolsaker", fortsatte professorn.

"Gör det", sa Nora och tittade ner i sin tidning igen.

McGonagall såg ut som om hon ville säga något mer, men ändrade sig och hon gick ut ur huset med Hanna efter sig. Ute på trappan stannade McGonagall och tittade uppåt. Hanna tittade förvånat på henne och vände sedan blicken mot himlen för att se vad professorn stirrade på. Hon behövde inte vänta länge på ett svar. En stor tornuggla var på väg ner mot dem. Hanna kastade armarna över ansiktet men McGonagall höll ut armen och ugglan landade fridfullt på den. McGonagall knöt fast pergamentet på ugglans utsträckta ben och fågeln gav sig av. Hanna stirrade efter den.

"Brukar ni göra så?" frågade hon efter en stunds stumhet.

"Ja, det är det vanligaste sättet för trollkarlar att kommunicera på", sa McGonagall och började gå nerför trappan. Hanna skyndade sig att följa efter.

"Hur ska vi ta oss dit?" frågade Hanna.

"Hum, jag tänkte att vi kunde gå till en äldre häxa här i byn och låna hennes spis och ta oss till Läckande Kitteln med flampulver. Jag har redan förvarnat henne förstås."

"Flampulver?"

"Du får se", sa McGonagall kort.

Tillsammans gick de gata upp och gata ner tills de kom fram till ett litet rött hus med överdrivet blomstrande rabatter. McGonagall knackade på dörren som genast öppnades av en mycket liten gumma med glasögon och grått hår i en knut, högt uppe på huvudet.

"God dag, mrs Geldin", sa McGonagall vänligt.

"God dag, god dag", pep gumman glatt och flyttade på sig så de kunde stiga in. "Jag heter Mona Geldin", sa hon sedan till Hanna med en framsträckt hand. Hanna tog den medan McGonagall försvann in i vardagsrummet.

"Hanna Evans", sa Hanna lite blygt. Men hon gillade mrs Geldin, hon verkade trevlig. De gick efter McGonagall som de fann vid en öppen spis. Mrs Geldin tog ner en kruka från bokhyllan och räckte fram den till McGonagall.

"Titta nu noga", sa McGonagall och tog en nypa av pulvret i krukan och kastade den i elden, som genast blev grön. Professorn klev in i flammorna och sa med hög och tydlig röst: "Läckande Kitteln". Till Hannas förvåning försvann hon i flammorna.

"M-men", stammade hon med klotrunda ögon fästa på spisen. "Hur gick det till?"

"Flampulver", svarade mrs Geldin glatt och höll fram krukan till Hanna. "Ta en nypa, kasta den i elden och när du står där inne säg adressen dit du ska, högt och tydligt. I det här fallet är det _Läckande Kitteln_. Och du får förstås använda den här spisen när du behöver", tillade hon.

"Okej", sa Hanna nervöst och tog en nypa av pulvret. Hon kastade den i elden och steg in. "Läckande Kitteln!" ropade hon. Hon började genast snurra otroligt snabbt och hon såg en massa öppningar till folks vardagsrum eller kök. Hon stannade i en spis som McGonagall väntade utanför. Hanna steg försiktigt ut och borstade bort den värsta askan. Sedan tittade hon sig omkring och såg att de stod i en ganska skabbig pub. En skallig man stod bakom disken och torkade glas. Det satt ett par gäster utspridda vid borden, men annars var det rätt tomt.

"Kom med här", sa McGonagall och visade henne igenom en dörr. Framför dem fanns nu endast en tegelvägg. Till Hannas förvåning drog McGonagall fram sin trollstav och knackade på ett par tegelstenar. Väggen öppnade sig och avslöjade en öppning till en gata kantad med affärer.

"Diagongränden", sa McGonagall och gick in genom öppningen med en stum Hanna bakom sig. Hanna stirrade omkring sig. Affärerna sålde massa konstiga saker som kittlar, skalbaggsögon och ugglor. Det var ganska fullt på gatan och nästan alla bar klädnader. Hanna stirrade storögt omkring sig för att försöka se allt samtidigt. En affär sålde något som hette _quidditch_saker. Genom fönstret kunde hon se en massa barn och ungdomar trängas runt… kvastar? Skumt.

"Professor McGonagall? Vad är quidditch?" frågade Hanna, fortfarande med ögonen på affären.

"Det är en trollkarlssport. Man spelar flygandes på kvastar", svarade McGonagall och stannade. "Okej, har du din lista med skolsaker?"

Hanna drog upp listan ur kuvertet.

"Bra", sa McGonagall. "Vi kan börja med klädnaderna och sedan ta böckerna och resten."

"Okej", sa Hanna. "Men hur ska jag betala för allt? Jag har inga pengar. Och Nora och Charles kommer inte vilja betala för mig."

"Jo, de gjorde sig ganska tydliga om den saken", sa McGonagall kyligt. "Men oroa dig inte, det tar Hogwarts fond hand om." Hon tog fram en påse med pengar ur någon ficka. Hanna nickade lättad och de gick till Madam Malkins butik. En kvinna kom genast fram till dem och frågade: "Hogwarts?" Hanna nickade.

"Bra, ställ dig på pallen där borta som kommer jag strax."

Hanna gick bort till pallen som hon pekat ut och upptäckte att McGonagall hade försvunnit. Men snart kom madam Malkins tillbaka med en svart klädnad som hon trädde över Hannas huvud.

"Shesh, vad liten du var", sa hon missbelåtet och stack iväg för att hämta en annan.

"Så, nu är du klar", sa madam Malkins tio minuter senare och Hanna hoppade ner från pallen. McGonagall dök upp från ingenstans och de betalade och gick ut ur butiken. Efter Madam Malkins gick de till Flourish & Blotts för att köpa böcker. Hanna märkte att McGonagalls läppar blev oroväckande tunna när Hanna läste högt vilka böcker hon skulle ha. Kanske var det för att det fanns sju böcker av Gilderoy Lockhart med på listan. Hon tyckte att han såg lite fånig ut på framsidan av böckerna, med sitt lockiga hår, färglada klädnader och leendet som visade alla hans kritvita tänder. Efter Flourish & Blotts gick de till apoteksboden för att köpa ett baslager med konstiga saker till trolldryckskonstlektionerna. De köpte också en kittel och en stjärnkikare. När de var tillbaka på den Läckande Kitteln var klockan ganska mycket.

"Då så, bara en sak till som du måste veta", sa McGonagall.

"Vadå?"

"Har du biljetten?" frågade McGonagall och Hanna tog upp kuvertet. Det låg mycket riktigt en biljett i det. Hanna tog upp den och såg med en gång att det stod att tåget skulle gå från perrong 9 ¾.

"Men professor, det står fel på den", sa Hanna förvirrat. "Det står perrong 9 ¾."

"Ja, tåget går från en perrong som inte mugglarna ska kunna hitta. Det var det jag skulle säga. För att komma till perrongen måste du gå genom en vägg."

"_Gå igenom en vägg_?" upprepade Hanna och stirrade på McGonagall som log lite.

"Ja, igenom väggen mellan perrong 9 och 10. Förstår du?"

"Nej", sa Hanna ärligt.

"Du ska springa igenom väggen mellan perrong 9 och 10 för att komma till perrong 9 ¾", upprepade McGonagall. "Jag lovar att du inte kommer krascha."

Hanna tittade skeptiskt på henne men nickade. McGonagall såg då till att Hanna kände till adressen till mrs Geldin (Vallstigen 32) och lät henne ta flampulvret hem, med alla hennes nya saker.


	9. Kapitel 9

**Kapitel 9**

En vecka senare, när Hanna precis kom in i sitt rum efter att ha diskat, såg hon en uggla utanför fönstret. Hon sprang fram och öppnade det. Ugglan sträckte tjänstevilligt fram sitt ben och Hanna tog loss brevet som satt på det. Med lätt darrade händer vecklade hon upp pergamentet och läste:

_Kära Hanna_

_Professor McGonagall har informerat mig om vem du är. Jag skulle mycket gärna vilja träffa dig och se till så att Harry, din bror, får reda på att du… finns. Jag kommer vid elva tiden på förmiddagen den 19 augusti, men bara med din tillåtelse. Skicka ett svar med den här ugglan. _

_Vänliga hälsningar_

_Professor Dumbledore_

Hanna behövde inte tänka över saken två gånger. Hon kastade sig efter en penna och svarade _ja_ på baksidan av Dumbledores pergament. Ugglan satt kvar i fönstret och tog emot brevet. Hanna stirrade efter den när den flög iväg.

Prick klockan elva den 19 augusti knackade det på dörren. Hanna, som hade suttit i trappan, hoppade upp på fötter som om hon hade fått en elektrisk stöt. Hon rusade fram till dörren och öppnade den. På trappan stod en sådan underlig man att Hanna fick hindra sig från att stirra. Han var lång och smal, iklädd en lång mörklila klädnad och en mantel. Han hade det längsta skägg Hanna någonsin sett. Det var silverfärgat, precis som håret som också var midjelångt. Han hade en krokig näsa där ett par halvmånformade glasögon vilande. Bakom glasen gnistrade något av de blåaste ögon Hanna någonsin sett.

"God dag, miss Evans", sa Dumbledore med ett vänligt leende.

"God dag, professorn", pep Hanna.

De stod stilla ett par ögonblick tills Hanna insåg att hon borde släppa in gästen. "Öh… kom in", sa hon och flyttade på sig. Dumbledore steg smidigt in. Hanna var glad över att Nora och Charles inte var hemma. De skulle inte ha gillat att se en sådan man i deras hus. Hanna ledde Dumbledore in till vardagsrummet och de satte sig i sofforna mittemot varandra.

"Så, miss Evans. McGonagall berättade för mig om ett fotografi på dig och din familj." Hanna nickade.

"Jag skulle väldigt gärna vilja se det kortet, om du inte misstycker", fortsatte han. Hanna nickade igen och stoppade handen i fickan. Försiktigt tog hon upp det dyrbara kortet, det enda beviset på vem Hanna egentligen var. Hon räckte den till rektorn som tog emot den med samma försiktighet. Han synade kortet mycket noga innan han gav tillbaka det till Hanna.

"Jag antar att du vill veta mer om din bror", sa Dumbledore. Hanna nickade ivrigt. "Jag ska träffa honom idag efter vårt möte. Han stannar visst just nu i en väns hus. Men det är en sak jag vill berätta för dig om Harry och om era föräldrar." Hanna nickade igen men såg att rektorn bar ett mycket allvarligt ansiktsuttryck nu. "Harry har varit med om något mycket speciellt. När han var ett år gammal och du själv var två månader, hittade den ondaste av trollkarlar i världen ert hem."

"Vem då? Alltså, vad hette han?" frågade Hanna med rynkad panna.

"Lord Voldemort. Han hade många anhängare och försökte få fler genom hot och utpressning. De som vägrade mördade han."

Hanna sa ingenting. Det var väldigt oroväckande att den här mannen hade varit i deras hus.

"Jag är ledsen, men det var han som mördade dina föräldrar", fortsatte Dumbledore. "Och han försökte döda lille Harry, men han kunde inte."  
"Han kunde inte?" upprepade Hanna förvånat.

"Nej, dödstrålen som dödat så många andra studsade tillbaka på honom."  
"Så han är död?"

"Nej", svarade Dumbledore sorgset. "Många tror att han dog, men inte jag. Han flydde. I ett tillstånd så nära döden man kan komma. Han finns fortfarande där ute, men är alldeles för svag för att göra något. Men det är också poängen. Han försvann. Och det var någonting hos din bror som gjorde det. I elva år hade den här mannen torterat och mördat folk och sedan försvann han. Därför är din bror berömd."  
Hanna var tvungen att flina. Berömd? För att hans föräldrar dog och för att en ond trollkarl inte kunde göra detsamma mot honom. Vem skulle vilja var berömd för det?

"Men var, var jag mitt i allt det här?" frågade hon professorn.

"Om mina gissningar stämmer, så gömde de dig hos en person. Du förstår, Voldemort var ute efter din familj redan ett år innan han hittade dem. Så dina föräldrar gömde sig. Ingen visste om att du föddes. Och James och Lily behöll det så."

Hanna var förlorad i tankar ett tag och Dumbledore lät henne vara.

"När kan jag träffa honom?" frågade hon efter ett tag.

"Jag ska prata med honom idag och sedan är jag säker på att han kommer skicka en uggla till dig", sa Dumbledore och Hanna nickade nöjt. Det hade varit konstigt om hon träffade sin bror som inte hade en aning om vem hon var.

"Nå, miss Evans", började Dumbledore men avbröt sig själv med: "Eller skulle du föredra miss Potter?"

En helt ny tanke slog rot i Hannas huvud. Hanna Potter.

"Kan du ordna det?" frågade Hanna ivrigt.

Dumbledore nickade.

"Då skulle jag gärna heta Potter", sa Hanna.

"Då så", log Dumbledore och reste sig upp. "Om du inte har något att tillägga så ska jag ta mig till Kråkboet",

"Kråkboet?"

"Familjen Weasleys hem. Goda vänner till Harry; det är där han är."  
Hanna nickade och följde professorn ut i hallen.

"Vi ses på Hogwarts om inget annat", sa han och försvann ut genom ytterdörren.


	10. Kapitel 10

****_Ville bara säga att nu är det mycket i skolan och svårt att hinna med att skriva, men jag försöker fortfarande få ut ett nytt kapitel varje vecka. Vi får se hur det går. I alla fall, tack till alla som läser och speciellt tack till ni som har reviewat! _

* * *

**Kapitel 10**

Tiden efter rektorns besök, hade Hanna otåligt kikat ut genom fönstret var tredje sekund. Hon förstod ju att Harry antagligen skulle bli ganska chockad. Men förhoppningsvis skulle han bli glad. Han hade ju inte heller någon familj kvar. Men ju längre tiden gick desto osäkrare blev Hanna. Kanske ville han inte ha en syster? Han hade det kanske bra nog. Som tur var kom det verkligen en uggla, ganska sent på eftermiddagen. Hanna låg och läste på sin säng när det knackade på fönstret. Hon studsade upp och såg en vacker vit fjälluggla utanför glasrutan. Med skakiga händer öppnade hon fönstret. Ugglan satte sig på skrivbordet och höll ut benet där ett brev var fastknutet. Försiktigt tog Hanna loss det och öppnade det.

_Hanna_

_Kan vi träffas i person?_

_Svara snälla med Hedwig, min uggla, nu med en gång._

_Harry_

Hanna läste igenom det korta brevet ett par gånger innan hon var övertygad om att han verkligen ville träffa henne. Hon tänkte efter, en stund och tänkte på vad mrs Geldin sa. Att hon fick använda spisen när hon ville. Harry skulle kanske kunna ta flampulvret dit…? Snabbt letade hon fram en bit pergament, en av hennes nya fjäderpennor och en flaska bläck.

_Harry!_

_Kan du ta flampulvret från där du är? Om du kan, åk imorgon klockan 10 till adressen Vallstigen 32. Jag möter dig där._

_Svara snabbt!_

_Hanna_

Hanna knöt fast det korta brevet på Hedwigs ben och lät henne flyga iväg. Inte mer än en sekund senare smällde dörren upp.

"Vad håller du på med?" frågade Charles misstänksamt.

"Ingenting", skyndade sig Hanna att säga. Även om hon hade ändrat inställning om sig själv hade inte Charles det. Nej, han var fortfarande säker på att Hanna var ett freak.

"Då så", sa han. "Kom och städa köket."

"Men…" Mer hann inte Hanna förrän Charles tog tag om henne tröja och drog med sig henne ut ur rummet.

"Säg inte emot mig ditt lilla freak", väste han.

När Nora äntligen godkänt rengöringen av köket, sprang Hanna upp för trappan och in på sitt rum. Hon var glad at hon hade lämnat fönstret öppet, för Hedwig satt på skrivbordet och väntade på henne. Snabbt tog hon loss pergamentet och läste:

_Hanna_

_Jag kommer i morgon klockan 10 som du sa._

_Ses då_

_Harry_

Hon log åt svaret och skrev ett snabbt "_ses_" på samma pergament som hon gav till Hedwig, som ändå skulle tillbaka till honom. Hon tittade efter ugglan när hon försvann i skymningen. Plötsligt kom Hanna på att hon borde förvarna mrs Geldin om att Harry skulle komma imorgon. Hon stack ner för trappan och ut genom ytterdörren utan att någon lade märke till henne. Hon bestämde sig för att gå eftersom Nora eller Charles kanske skulle märka om hennes cykel var borta. Så hon satte iväg i snabb takt. Som tur var kom hon ihåg vägen till mrs Geldins hus och var framme på bara ett par minuter. Försiktigt knackade hon på. Dörren slogs snart upp av en liten, rundmagad man med hög hatt och skägg. Han log glatt mot henne och frågade: "Kan jag hjälpa till med något?"

"Öh…" sa Hanna som väntat sig att mrs Geldin skulle öppna. "Jag är Hanna… Evans." Hanna hade bestämt sig för att vänta tills hon pratat med Harry innan hon kallade sig själv något annat.

"Jaså, är det du som är Hanna?" skrockade mannen. "Ja, min fru har pratat om dig."

"Så du är mr Geldin…?"

"Uhu", svarade mr Geldin glatt. "Quegus Geldin. Trevligt och råkas."

"Detsamma", sa Hanna med ett blygt leende. "Um… jo, din fru sa att jag kunde använda er spis…"

"Jadå, är det du är här för?" frågade mr Geldin och flyttade lite på sig så hon skulle kunna gå förbi, in i huset.

"Nej, nej", sa Hanna. "Jag ville bara förvarna om att… en kompis… kommer imorgon klockan tio. Är det okej?"

"Jaja, absolut", sa mr Geldin och viftade med handen.

"Tack så mycket!" sa Hanna.

"Inga problem", sa mr Geldin glatt och stängde dörren då Hanna vände sig om för att gå hem igen.


	11. Kapitel 11

**Hej:) Ville bara säga att eftersom det faktiskt är någon som gillar ****_Lily i Himlen_**** så ska jag lägga ut fler kapitel, men just nu har jag ingen fantasi, så det går segt att skriva. MEN DET KOMMER! **

**Ännu en gång, tack till alla som läser! **

**(det här kapitlet är längre än det förra;)) **

* * *

**Kapitel 11**

Snart, snart skulle Harry komma. Hanna satt på golvet i sitt rum med en öppen bok i handen. Men hon läste inte. Hon kunde inte koncentrera sig. Hon skulle träffa sin bror för första gången om en liten stund. Hela morgonen hade gått åt att leta efter hela, nya kläder (det fanns inga; hon tog de minst slitna) och se till så att inga blåmärken eller andra småskador syntes. Som tur var hade Charles på sista tiden gillat metoden hård-knytnäve-i-magen. Det syntes i alla fall inte. Resten av tiden hade hon suttit på golvet och försökt läsa, men kastat en blick på klockan var tredje minut. Tillslut kunde hon inte sitta still längre, utan bestämde sig för att vänta hos Geldins eller i parken. Hon reste sig, rättade till de fransiga ärmändorna och gick ut ur sitt sovrum. När hon nådde hallen och hade dragit på sig skorna, kom Charles ut ur vardagsrummet.

"Vart tror du att du är på väg?" frågade han.

"Jag ska träffa en vän", sa Hanna nästan sanningsenligt.

"Ånej, det ska du inte", sa Charles elakt. "Du ska skura golven på övervåningen."

"Men…"

"Ta av dig skorna, du ska ingenstans."

Först rörde sig Hanna inte överhuvudtaget, men Charles såg riktigt elak ut och Hanna vågade inte göra något annat än att sparka av sig skorna. Då ringde telefonen, till Hannas lättnad. Charles gav henne en blick som tydligt sa att hon var död om hon lämnade rummet, innan han gick in i köket för att svara. När han var utom synhåll tog Hanna tag om sina skor och slank ut genom ytterdörren. Hon skulle få betala för det, men det kunde hon oroa sig för senare. Hon sprang bort från huset och stannade inte förrän ett par kvarter bort för att ta på sig skorna. Sedan fortsatte hon mot Vallstigen. Bara någon minut innan elva knackade hon på dörren. Mrs Geldin öppnande med sitt vanliga leende och släppte in henne. Hanna log nervöst tillbaka innan hon steg in. Sedan sprang hon nästan in i vardagsrummet där mr Geldin satt i en fåtölj och läste en tidning. Om Hanna inte hade varit så nervös hade hon märkt att tidningens bilder rörde sig. Bara ett par minuter senare dök en snurrande skepnad inne i spisen. Hanna hoppade upp på fötter från soffan hon suttit i. Snart slutade figuren snurra och en tolvårig pojke med svart rufsigt hår och klargröna ögon tumlade ut på mattan. Harrys blick mötte Hannas och de stirrade på varandra under total tystnad. Han såg precis ut som Hanna trott. Hon kunde också se att de var lite lika på vissa sätt. Samma korta och magra kroppsbyggnad, samma korpsvarta hår, samma ansiktsform. Harry var ganska liten, men ändå betydligt längre än Hanna. Harry verkade stirra på Hanna med samma intresse, ögonen gnistrade bakom hans runda glasögon.

"Oh herre gud", andades någon och Hanna vände sig och såg att mr Geldin också stirrade på Harry med klotrunda ögon. "Harry Potter."

Då mindes Hanna vad Dumbledore sagt, att Harry var berömd. Hon sneglade på honom och såg att han såg väldigt obekväm ut.

"Vi måste gå", sa Hanna och slängde en menande blick på Harry som log svagt tillbaka och följde med henne ut ur huset. När de stängt dörren efter sig vände de sig mot varandra igen.

"Ursäkta för det där", sa Hanna och viftade mot huset.

"Det är okej", sa Harry snabbt. "Jag börjar bli van."

"Men det kan inte vara kul att vara berömd för en sådan sak."

"Nej, det är det inte", sa Harry och såg både förvånad och nöjd ut över Hannas kommentar. "Vart ska vi?"

Hanna funderade. Hon varken ville eller kunde gå hem. I biblioteket skulle de vara tvungna att vara tysta. Men parken kanske? Bara de inte träffar någon från skolan.

"Vi kan gå till parken", sa Hanna och Harry nickade. De gick sakta bort mot parken och efter tjugo meter började de prata och fråga varandra saker. Hanna var glad över att det var så lätt och naturligt att prata med sin bror och sakta började hon lära känna honom. Han berättade om hans två bästa vänner, Ron och Hermione. Han berättade faktiskt om hela Weasleyfamiljen, inte bara Ron. Sedan sa han att han spelar quidditch.

"Vad är quidditch?"

"Den bästa sporten det finns!" sa Harry och började förklara om de fyra bollarna och spelarna på kvastar. Hanna hade inte mycket att säga om sig själv, förutom att hon gillar att läsa, eftersom hon inte ville berätta om sitt liv hemma eller prata om Emma. Så hon fortsatte att fråga Harry saker. Han berättade också vad han visste om deras föräldrar. Det var inte mycket, men det betydde mycket för Hanna, hur lite det än var. Hon fick veta att Harry fyllde år den 31 juli och när Harry frågade henne samma sak, svarade hon 31 augusti.

"Men det är ju snart!" utbrast Harry.

Hanna ryckte på axlarna och log. Men det leendet försvann snabbt. De var nu inne i parken och en bit framför dem gick Drake Fuss och Patrick Temple, två av de killar som mobbade Hanna mest. Hon tog tag om Harrys arm och drog med sig honom genom buskarna till lekplatsen.

"Aj! Vad gjorde du så för?" frågade Harry med rynkad panna.

"Öh…" _Och nu då?_ Hanna kom inte på någon trovärdig lögn så hon höll tyst. Harry tittade misstänksamt på henne, men släppte det.

När de senare var på väg tillbaka till Geldins, tog Hanna mod till sig och frågade:

"Harry, du bor väl hos vår moster och hennes familj?"

"Ja…" sa Harry långsamt.

"Hur är de?" Egentligen ville hon fråga om han trodde att hon kunde få bo hos dem, men det vågade hon inte.

"Inte ett dugg snälla", sa Harry med en suck. Hanna blev förvånad. Han tittade på henne och sa: "Jag vill inte att du ska bo där. Förlåt."

"Det är okej", sa Hanna och försökte att inte låta besviken. "Vi är ju mest på Hogwarts i alla fall."

Harry nickade och log.


	12. Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12

Hanna vaknade av ett pickande ljud. Yrvaket satte hon sig upp och tittade sig omkring. Ljudet kom från fönstret, där morgonsolens strålar strömmade in. Hon ställde sig upp och fann en uggla bärandes på en ugglebur och med ett brev fastknutet runt benet. Förvånad, eftersom hon aldrig sett den bruna ugglan förut, öppnade hon fönstret. Ugglan hoppade ner på skrivbordet, släppte buren, satte sig ovanpå den och hoade glatt. Hanna log lite mot den och tog loss brevet.

_Grattis på födelsedagen, Hanna!_

_Ugglan är din elvaårspresent från mig. Hoppas du gillar honom. _

_Vi ses på Hogwartsexpressen imorgon!_

_Harry_

Hanna log mot ugglan som hoade tillbaka. Snabbt skrev hon ett tackbrev tillbaka till Harry.

Efter en snabb frukost, morgonen den första september, släpade Hanna ut sin koffert till bilen. Hon hivade med svårighet upp den i bakluckan och sprang in i huset för att hämta Elliot, ugglan hon fick av Harry. Med honom bredvid sig satte sig Hanna sedan i baksätet. Nervöst pillade hon på ärmen av sin tröja. Hon hade långärmat eftersom märkena hon fått efter att ha smugit ut fortfarande syntes på överarmarna och magen. Bara ett par ögonblick senare kom Nora nerför trappan och ryckte upp framdörren. Hanna visste att hon var irriterad över att behöva skjutsa henne till London. Nora sa ingenting till Hanna, utan satte sig bara bakom ratten och startade bilen. Hanna tittade ut på landskapet som flöt förbi. Hon försökte att inte oroa sig för vilket elevhem hon skulle hamna i. Harry hade berättat om de fyra; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw och Slytherin och att han själv var i Gryffindor. Men han hade också bestämt sagt att det inte spelade någon roll vilket elevhem man hamnade i. Trots det hoppades Hanna att hon kom i samma som sin storebror.

Snart stannade Nora utanför King's Cross Station. Hanna hoppade snabbt ut med buren i handen och öppnade bakluckan. Inte förrän hon hade lyft ut kofferten och stängt luckan, märkte hon att Nora satt kvar vid ratten. Och det märkte hon bara för att Nora vred om nyklen och körde därifrån, snabbt som ögat. Nu var hon ensam. Men lika bra det. Med stor svårighet släpade hon kofferten över parkeringsplatsen mot ingången. Där fick hon tag på en vagn som hon baxade upp kofferten och buren på. Hon sköt den längs perrongerna tills hon kom till 9 och 10. Hon stirrade skeptiskt på väggen framför sig. Skulle hon verkligen springa igenom den? Tänk om hon kraschade? Med de tankarna sprang hon försiktigt mot den, noga med att inte dra till sig uppmärksamhet. Nu var hon precis intill den och hon slöt ögonen. När hon slog upp dem igen fann hon sig på en perrong som var fylld med människor. Hon tittade upp och såg en skylt med texten "Perrong 9 ¾" på. Glatt tittade hon sig omkring. Hon insåg direkt att hon aldrig skulle kunna hitta Harry bland alla människor, så hon sköt vagnen mot det röda tåget som stod och väntade på passagerare. Hon gick försiktigt och försökte att inte köra in i någon. Det gick rätt bra, om man inte räknade med att hon fick ett gäng tredjeårselever att falla över varandra som dominobrickor eller att hon körde över en ilsken sjuttonårings fot. Framme vid tåget försökte hon få upp kofferten ombord, men den var för tung. En äldre flicka kilade fram till henne och hjälpte henne.

"Tack", sa Hanna och lade märke till en bricka med bokstaven P som satt på hennes Hogwartsklädnad. "Vad är det där?" frågade hon och pekade på det.

"P:et står för Prefekt", svarade flickan.

"Okej…" sa Hanna, inte riktigt säker på vad hon menade. Men hon tackade henne igen och steg på tåget med Elliots bur i handen. De flesta hade redan gått på, så det var trångt i korridoren. Hon höll utkik efter Harry, men hittade honom inte. Så letade upp en tom kupé. Tåget började röra sig och Hanna satte sig vid fönstret och tittade ut. Hon såg perrongen försvinna då de svängde runt ett hörn. Ett gnisslande ljud fick henne att vrida på huvudet mot dörren. I dörröppningen stod en rödhårig flicka, som måste var lika gammal som hon själv. Hanna märkte att flickan såg aningen nervös ut, så hon sa: "Hej" mest för att få flickan att prata.

"Um, hej", sa flickan. "Är det du som är Hanna Potter?"

Hanna stirrade på henne, chockad. Hur visse hon vem hon var?

"Ja… Hur vet du mitt namn?" frågade hon försiktigt.

"Jag heter Ginny Weasley", sa flickan. _Weasley_, tänkte Hanna. En av Harrys bästa vänner hette Ron Weasley. Det här måste vara hans lillasyster, som Harry nämnde. Det var ju hos familjen Weasley som Harry hade spenderat slutet av sommaren.

"Min bror känner er!" utbrast Hanna.

Ginny nickade och log. Hon såg lättad ut över att Hanna hade förstått.  
"Sätt dig", sa Hanna när hon märkte att Ginny fortfarande stod upp. Ginny satte sig ner framför henne.

"Så, har du sett Harry? Han var väl med er?" frågade Hanna.

"Ja, han och Ron skulle igenom barriären sist, men de kom aldrig."

"Va? Menar du att de missade tåget?"

"Antagligen."

"Men hur kommer de till Hogwarts då?" frågade Hanna oroligt.

"Harry har ju en uggla", sa Ginny. "De kan bara skicka ett brev till Dumbledore och förklara."

Hanna nickade. Efter det började de prata om vanligare saker, som elevhem, quidditch och annat. De märkte att de var ganska lika varandra och blev snabbt bra vänner. När en tant med lunchvagnen kom, förklarade Ginny vad de olika sakerna var. Hanna valde Bertie Botts Bönor I Alla Smaker, som var precis var det lät som, och ett par chokladgrodor, som hoppade omkring som riktiga grodor. Med grodorna kom kort på berömda trollkarlar och häxor, med en kort beskrivning av dem på baksidan. Tio minuter efter att tanten hade gått, öppnades kupédörren igen. En flicka med brunt burrigt hår och ganska stora framtänder kom in.

"Hej Hermione", sa Ginny glatt.

Hanna tittade upp från Merlins chokladgrodekort. Hermione? Var kände hon igen det ifrån?  
"Hej, Ginny", sa Hermione. "Var är Harry och Ron egentligen?"

"Vet inte", svarade Ginny. "De skulle komma efter oss, men det gjorde de aldrig. Antagligen missade de tåget."

"Självklart", sa Hermione och himlade med ögonen innan hon vände sig mot Hanna. "Du är Harrys lillasyster, va? Hanna?"

Aha! Hermione Granger är Harrys andra bästa vän.

"Ja, det är jag", sa Hanna glatt.


	13. Kapitel 13

**Kapitel 13**

Hanna och Ginny höll sig nära varandra när det skulle av tåget. Den lilla plattformen var full av elever som knuffades i rikting mot vagnarna som skulle ta dem upp mot skolan. Alla förstaårselever, däremot, skulle åka båt över sjön. Därför kämpade Hanna och Ginny mot strömmen, för att komma fram till ägaren av rösten som ropade: "Förstaårselever! Förstaårselever, hitåt!" Ägaren visade sig vara en man som skulle kunna nå toppen på ett fyrametersträd med lätthet. Han såg skräckinjagande ut, med en massa tovigt svart hår och skägg, samt små svarta ögon. Hanna stirrade på honom med stora ögon.

"Jag antar att det är Hagrid", viskade Ginny till henne. "Min äldsta storebror Bill säger att han inte är så farlig som han ser ut. Tvärt om, han ska vara en riktig mjukis."

Hanna tittade skeptiskt på henne.

"Okej, alla förstaårselever här?" brummade Hagrids röst över dem. "Då så, följ mig. Snart kan ni se slottet."  
Hanna sträckte på sig så mycket som möjligt, men Ginny, som ändå bara var några centimeter längre, brydde sig inte om att göra det. När de kom runt kröken förstod Hanna varför. Framför dem låg slottet. Det var enormt, med sina många tinnar och torn som sträckte sig mot himlen. Framför slottet låg sjön som de skulle ta sig över, stor och mörk med små båtar vid strandkanten.

"Inte mer än fyra i varje båt!" ropade Hagrid.

Hanna och Ginny fann sig snart i en båt tillsammans med två pojkar, Denon Frey och Gordon Mitch. När båtarna började röra sig framåt, lutade sig Hanna över kanten och stirrade ner i vattnet. Hon såg inget liv över huvudtaget, men det sa egentligen ingenting. Ginny hade nämnt att det fanns en jättebläckfisk i sjön, men om den existerade så syntes den inte. Hon sträckte ner handen i det fortfarande ganska varma vattnet och lät den dras med båten. När de kom fram till slottet, torkade hon av den på klädnaden. Hon tittade upp på Hagrid igen och såg att han hade blivit ersatt av en kvinna med strikt utseende och mörkt hår i en stram knut.

"Välkomna till Hogwarts", sa hon. "Följ mig."

Hon ledde dem in i slottet. Entréhallen fick henne att undra hur många vanliga hus man kunde få plats i den. Höga, pompösa dubbeldörrar åt vänster verkade vara ingången till Stora Salen, där resten av eleverna satt. Men det var inte dit McGonagall ledde dem. Nej, hon visade dem in i ett litet rum intill.

"Festen kommer börja om liten stund, men innan dess ska ni ta plats i Stora Salen där ni kommer sorteras in i era elevhem", började McGonagall. "Sorteringen är en väldigt viktig ceremoni, eftersom medans ni är här är ert elevhem som er familj. Ni kommer ha lektioner med resten av ert elevhem, sova i samma sovsal och spendera er fritid i elevhemmets uppehållsrum. De fyra elevhemmen är Gryffindor, Huffllepuff, Ravenclaw och Slytherin. Alla elevhemmen har sin egen historia och har producerat enastående häxor och trollkarlar. Medan ni är på Hogwarts kommer era triumfer belöna ert elevhem med poäng, medan all regelbrytning kommer dra ifrån poäng. I slutet på terminen kommer det elevhem som har flest poäng vinna elevhemspokalen, en stor ära. Jag hoppas att var och en av er kommer vara en heder till vilket elevhem som än blir ert. Sorteringsceremonin tar plats om ett par minuter inför resten av skolan. Vänta här." och med dem orden försvann McGonagall ut ur den lilla kammaren.

"Vet du vad sorteringen innebär?" frågade Hanna Ginny.

"Nej, min familj verkar tycka att man borde få reda på det när man väl är här", svarade Ginny.

Hanna blev mer och mer nervös. Tänk om det var ett test? Hon hade bara läst lite i skolböckerna, hon kunde inget. McGonagall kom tillbaka alldeles för snabbt.

"Då så, följ mig", sa hon och ledde in dem genom dörrarna. Vid fyra långa bord satt eleverna och tittade på dem, där de passerade mellan två av dem. Hanna tittade skrämt bort och beundrade istället taket, som antingen inte existerade eller var osynligt eller möjligtvis förtrollat, eftersom man kunde se himlen. McGonagall stannade framför ett femte långt bord som var vänt på tvären. På ena sidan, med ansiktena mot eleverna, satt lärarna. Hanna sträckte på sig ytterligare och såg en pall med en mycket gammal trollkarlshatt på. Hon hann knappt tänka över vad den gjorde där, innan en reva öppnades i den som en mun, och den började sjunga.

(**sången för det här året står ju inte med, eftersom Harry och Ron flyger in i Piskande Pilträdet med en bil, och jag tänker INTE hitta på en själv, så jag skippar den delen) **

Alla applåderade när sången tog slut.

"När jag ropar upp ert namn kommer ni fram och sätter på hatten", sa McGonagall och fick fram en lista. "Adams, Neil."

En mörkhårig, lång kille stegade fram till pallen. Han satte hatten på huvudet och satte sig själv på stolen. Efter ett tag ropade hatten "RAVENCLAW!" och Neil gick och satte sig hos resten av ravenclawarna som applåderade åt honom.

_Okej, så prova en hatt kan väl inte vara så farligt… _tänkte Hanna, fortfarande nervös.

"Blade, Nim." 

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sorteringen fortsatte och elevhopen tunnades ut allt mer. Hanna kunde inte stå still och lyckades trampa på flera olika personers fötter utan att hon själv märkte det.

"Fenn, Jim", läste McGonagall och Hanna frös fast.

_Jag då_, tänkte hon skräckslaget. Hon upprepade alfabetet flera gånger i huvudet, men alla gånger kom hon fram till att E kom före F. Varför stod hon inte med? Var hon inte en häxa trots allt? Hon tänkte på Harry och på att hon inte skulle kunna träffa honom… Vänta. Harry _Potter_. Hanna Evans? Nej, hon hette ju inte Evans längre, hon hette ju Potter. Potter med P i början. Hon kunde inte hejda en suck av lättnad.

"Giddins, Markus."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Gladwin, Jane!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Hanna zoomade ut i sitt nervösa tillstånd. Hon hade aldrig varit någon höjdare på att lyssna och hon skulle ändå inte komma ihåg namnen. Istället kikade hon efter Harry, men hon insåg snabbt att hon aldrig skulle kunna hitta honom i havet av elever. Så hon tittade upp på lärarbordet istället. Hennes ögon drogs direkt till Dumbledore som satt i mitten. Han verkade lyssna uppmärksamt på sorteringen. Hagrid satt längst bort i hörnet, men förutom dem kände Hanna inte igen någon mer. Det var en man med stor näsa och flottigt hår och en annan som såg jätteliten ut. En kvinna hade en mycket välanvänd hatt på sig, medan hon som satt bredvid var prydligt klädd i mörkt lila.

"Potter, Hanna!" ropade McGonagall upp.


	14. Kapitel 14

Ursäkta att det tog så lång tid! Har haft mycket och göra. Men iaf här är det!

* * *

**Kapitel 14**

"Potter, Hanna!"

Hanna vände förskräckt blicken mot McGonagall samtidigt som det plötsligt började surra av mumlanden i salen. Hanna förstod att de säkert var chockade över hennes namn, men det brydde hon sig inte om. Hon koncentrerade sig istället på att inte svimma eller springa iväg. Försiktigt tog hon ett steg framåt _Okej, ta det lugnt, _manade hon för sig själv samtidigt som hon började gå. _Du ska bara prova en hatt, det kommer gå fint_. Alldeles för snart var hon framme vid hatten. Hon satte den på huvudet och satte sig själv på pallen.

_"Hum, jag kan genast räkna bort både Slytherin och Ravenclaw", _viskade hatten i hennes öra. "_Lojal och modig… hum…" _Hanna hann inte ens komma över hur konstigt det var med en hatt som pratade till henne, innan hatten sa_ "Nej, det blir _GRYFFINDOR!" Genast slet hon av sig hatten och skyndade sig ner mot de jublande gryffindorarna. Hon sjönk lättad ner mittemot en blond flicka. Hermione vinkade till henne från sin plats från mitten av det långa bordet. Hanna log tillbaka.

"Hej, jag heter Nim", sa den blonda flickan plötsligt.

Hanna vände blicken mot henne, fortfarande leendes.

"Hej", sa hon. "Jag är Hanna."

"Hanna Potter?" frågade Nim.

"Uhum", bekräftade Hanna.

"Så du är släkt med Harry Potter?"

"Uhum", sa Hanna igen. "Han är min bror."

Nim stirrade på henne ett par ögonblick innan hon sken upp.

"Coolt!" sa hon och vände sig tillbaka till sorteringen.

"Är du HARRY POTTERS syster?!" pep en röst till höger om henne. Hanna hoppade till och vände sig om. Röstens ägare var en liten pojke med två blåa uppspärrade ögon.

"Jo ja", svarade Hanna osäkert.

"Jag är Colin Creevey", sa pojken snabbt. "Jag vet allt om Harry Potter! Han är…"

Ett jubel från bordet intill avbröt honom och Hanna vände sig tillbaka till sorteringen med ett ursäktande leende. Hon ville inte riktigt prata om sin bror just nu.

"Weasley, Ginevra", ropade McGonagall och Hanna sattes sig rakare i ryggen. Hon såg Ginny gå upp och ta på sig hatten. Det tog inte lång tid innan den ropade "GRYFFINDOR!" Hanna jublade med resten av bordet. Ginny kom nerspringande med ett stort leende och satte sig direkt till vänster om Hanna. Hon gjorde tummen upp till någon längre bort vid bordet (Hanna antog att det var till någon av hennes bröder). Sorteringen tog slut inte långt efter det och Dumbledore ställde sig upp.

"Till alla förstaårselever; välkomna till Hogwarts!" sa han glatt. "Och till alla er andra; välkomna tillbaka. Nu är inte tiden för ett långt tal, så istället; hugg in!"

Hannas haka föll i bordet. De stora gyllene faten som stod utplacerade på borden, fylldes alla samtidigt med mat. En massa mat. Allt man kunde tänka sig fanns där; kött, kyckling, kalkon, kokt potatis, potatismos och stekt potatis. En del av rätterna kände Hanna inte ens igen. Men hon hämtade sig efter en stund och tog för sig av maten.

"Förstaårselever! Följ efter mig", ropade en av Gryffindors nya prefekter.

Hanna och Ginny armbågade sig fram genom elevhopen för att inte tappa bort henne. Prefekten ledde dem en lång väg genom slottets korridorer och uppför hur många trappor som helst. Till en början försökte Hanna minnas var de svängde och vilka trappor de klättrade, men efter ett tag gav hon upp. Hon fick väl ta att fråga Harry nästa morgon. På tal om Harry, hade hon fortfarande inte sett till honom. Inte på tåget, inte vid Gryffindorbordet och inte när de alla började gå till uppehållsrummen. Hanna hoppades han var i Gryffindortornet. Hon började faktiskt bli lite nervös vid tanken på det här stället utan honom. Hon började till och med överväga (antagligen för att hon ätit mycket och var trött) om det var möjligt att hon åkt till fel skola. Men den tanken ebbade snabbt ut.

"Aj!" utropade pojken framför, när Hanna gick rakt in i honom.

"Förlåt!" sa Hanna hastigt. Hon hade inte märkt att alla hade stannat framför ett stort porträtt av en tjock kvinna.

"Det här är ingången till Gryffindortornet", sa prefekten till de yngre eleverna innan hon vände sig mot tavlan. "*Wattlebird." Den målade kvinnan log och porträttet svängde upp som en dörr. Hanna delade en ivrig blick med Ginny innan det tog sig genom hålet bakom tavlan. Uppehållsrummet visade sig vara ett varmt rum med fåtöljer och soffor framför en stor öppen spis. Elever satt i dem eller vid borden som stod utplacerade här och var.

"Pojkarnas sovsal genom den dörren och flickornas genom den andra", sa prefekten innan hon skyndade iväg till sina vänner vid brasan. Hanna sträckte på sig för att ännu en gång försöka hitta Harry.

"Kom igen", sa Ginny och drog i Hannas arm. Hanna suckade och gav upp lokaliseringsförsöket. Hon följde med Ginny bort mot dörren som prefekten pekat ut samtidigt som hon snappade upp en bit av en dialog mellan två pojkar.

"… och de flög med den hela vägen hit!"

"En flygande bil?"

Hanna tittade på Ginny, som ryckte på axlarna. En flygande bil? Precis innan de nådde dörren föll hela uppehållsrummet i vrål och applåder. Hanna virvlade förskräckt om och såg att det var några som precis kom in som var orsaken till applåderna. Hon log lättat när hon såg en omisskännelig svart frisyr över ett par runda glasögon. Harry hade äntligen kommit.

"Fantastiskt!" ropade en pojke över oväsendet. "Inspirerande! Vilken entré! Att flyga en bil rätt in i Det Piskande Pilträdet, folk kommer prata om det i åratal!"

Hanna fick lust att slå huvudet i en vägg. Han FLÖG en BIL till skolan?! Och CRASCHADE i något som kallades Piskande Pilträdet?! Hon suckade och vände sig till Ginny.

"Två sekunder!" sa hon och kilade bort för att möta Harry. Hon slog armarna om honom och sa "God natt!" innan hon skuttade iväg igen.

* * *

* Jag har bara den andra boken på engelska, och där står det "wattlebird". Det heter säkert något annat i de svenska böckerna, men jaja.


	15. Kapitel 15

****Jätteledsen att det här kapitlet tog så lång tid! Men tack till alla er som fortsätter (eller börjar) läsa! Jag blir alltid jätteglad om jag får en kommentar, så har du lite tid över, skriv gärna något till mig! Tack!

* * *

**Kapitel 15**

PANG!

Hanna satte sig rakt upp i sängen och stirrade sig omkring. En mörkhårig flicka låg med ansiktet neråt på golvet. Hanna hoppade ur sängen och hjälpte henne upp.

"Tack", sa flickan.

"Vad hände?" frågade Hanna.

"Jag ramlade", svarade flickan med smått rosa kinder.

Hanna nickade. Hon försökte däremot komma på flickans namn. Det var fem flickor i hennes sovsal och hon hade träffat alla igår kväll, innan de somnade. Men namnen satt inte riktigt. Det var förstås hon själv, Ginny och Nim Blade. De två andra hette Olivia H-någonting och den sista, som nog var flickan framför henne, hette något på D.

"Varför kollar du så konstigt på mig?" frågade flickan.

"Oj, förlåt. Jag kommer bara inte på vad du heter. Förlåt", tillade Hanna.

"Jaha. Jo, jag heter Demelza Robins."

"Just det!" sa Hanna och knäppte med fingrarna. Demelza log lite.

"Kom igen, vi borde väcka de andra", sa hon sedan.

Hanna nickade och gick bort till Ginnys säng. Hon drog bort draperierna och fann en djupt sovande, röd hårtuss. Hon försökte att inte skratta när hon skakade Ginnys axel. Hon såg verkligen rolig ut.

Tjugo minuter senare strövade Hanna och Ginny ner mot Stora Salen. Demelza, Nim och Olivia (som tydligen hette Harman i efternamn) hade redan gått. Som Hanna fruktade kunde varken hon eller Ginny komma ihåg vägen som de hade gått kvällen innan. Tre gånger vände de helt håll och fyra gånger snubblade Hanna över trappsteg. Tillslut sprang de in i Ginnys tvillingbröder, Fred och George, som visade dem vägen. Hanna såg Harry och Hermione och några andra andraårselever vid bordet och gick genast dit med Ginny i hälarna.

"God morgon", sa hon nonchalant och satte sig ner bredvid Harry.

"Morgon", sa han. "Hur hittade ni hit?"

"Vi sprang in i Fred och George", erkände Hanna. "Men vi…" hon tystnade och stirrade med stora ögon på säkert hundra ugglor som kom inflygandes. De lämnade av brev och paket till eleverna, antagligen från föräldrar som genast vill höra hur deras barn har det. Hanna såg att en del paket innehöll vardagliga saker som eleverna måste ha glömt att packa ner. Hon lade också märke till att det var några ugglor som levererade dagstidningar till några av de äldre eleverna.

"Åh nej", hörde hon den näst yngste Weasleyn – Ron? – stöna.

"Det är okej", sa Hermione och petade på en uggla som verkade ha craschat i bordet. "Han lever."

"Det är inte det", sa Ron. "Det är det _där._"

Inte förrän då lade Hanna märke till det illröda kuvertet som ugglan tagit med sig. Själv tyckte hon att det såg helt vanligt ut. Men Ron ser faktiskt nästan skräckslagen ut.

"Hon skickade ett illvrål", sa Ron svagt.

"Det är bäst att öppna det", sa en pojke som satt bredvid, direkt. "Det blir värre om du inte gör det. Min farmor sickade ett till mig en gång och jag ignorerade det. Det var hemskt."  
Ron såg fortfarande osäker ut. Harry yttrade den fråga som Hanna också ville ha svar på; Vad är ett illvrål? Tyvärr svarade ingen men det började ryka från kuvertet, så det måste vara något konstigt med det.

"Öppna det", sa pojken med historien om farmorn och illvrålet. "Det är över på några minuter."

Då, tillslut, tog Ron upp kuvertet och började öppna det försiktigt. Plötsligt ryckte Ginny i Hannas arm och väste: "Håll för öronen!" Hanna gjorde som hon sa och hon var väldigt glad för varningen, för brevet började vråla. På allvar. En förstärkt skrikande röst ljöd ut i salen. Hanna snappade bara upp ett par ord. _Bil, brev, Dumbledore, ditt fel _och_ hem_, var några av dem. När brevet tillslut slutade skrika, brann det upp. Hanna stirrade chockat på askan som var det enda vittnet av att det hade hänt.

"Det där var min mamma", sa Ginny.

Samma morgon fick de scheman från McGonagall. Dagen ståtade med dubbel trollformallära, försvar mot svartkonster, trolldomshistoria och trolldryckskonst. Hanna gillade verkligen trollformelläran, som professor Flitwick höll i. I och för sig pratade han mest om vad de skulle göra under terminen, men det lät väldigt intressant. Det kunde hon däremot inte säga om försvar mot svartkonster. Lektionen var ett skämt. "Professor" Lockhart gjorde inget annan än att prata om sig själv och sina "bragder". Så när hon och Ginny gick därifrån, trodde hon inte att något annat ämne skulle toppa försvar mot svartkonster i tråkighet. Till hennes förvåning, så hittade hon helt nya höjder av uttråkning bara en kvart senare, i trolldomshistoria. Läraren visade sig vara ett spöke och höjden av lektionen var när han flöt in, rakt genom svarta tavlan. Resten av lektionen stirrade Hanna ut genom fönstret.

Hanna tyckte att trolldryckskonst lät väldigt intressant när hon tittade på schemat, men redan i trappan på väg ner till fängelsehålorna, fick hon en orolig känsla. Känslan visade sig alltmer riktig ju längre in på lektionen det gick. Professor Snape var tydligen anti-gryffindor. Han hade gett Hanna en märklig blick i början av lektionen, men sedan ersattes den av svart kyla. Han satte dem direkt i arbete med en ganska enkel trolldryck. Ginny visade sig duktig på ämnet och Hanna visade sig urusel. Hon fick ett elakt hånflin i slutet av lektionen innan de äntligen fick komma ut ur de hemska fängelsehålorna.

Vid middagen sammanfattade Hanna det som en ganska händelserik första dag. Fast, i och för sig, vilken dag som helst skulle vara händelserik om du gick på dina första trolldomslektioner i en värld som du bara trodde fanns i böcker.


End file.
